Room to Manoeuvre
by Jem Kallop
Summary: It starts off like a perfectly normal day; Ryo fights with his brother and needs to get out of the house for a while. Deciding to go to the bank proves not to be his best move, however. Or perhaps it isn't as bad as it first seems... Deathshipping AU. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**I have deathshipping! This was originally a oneshot, but then I started writing it and I got to 4000 words and wasn't even a quarter of the way through. So it is now chaptered. ^_^ **

**This, as all my deathshipping seems to be, is for Miss Macabre Grey. She asked for deathshipping every week, and she calls ****_me_**** a demanding wench. XD Ryo I am spelling Grey's way, because I think she would kill me if I didn't, even though Ryou with the u is actually far more appealing to me – I just find it more aesthetically pleasing. But, when I am writing for Grey, her wish is my command, so Ryo it is. ^_^ Anyway, I hope you enjoy this first chapter! - Jem**

"Bakura! What have you done now?!"

Ryo shouted up the stairs, one hand on his forehead, the other clutching the banister as he sucked in a breath. His brother had gone too far this time. Ryo could usually cope with the eccentric behaviour of his sibling, but when he entered their living room to find a mess of newspaper on the floor, accompanied by random strips of cloth and his brother's second-favourite blade, Ryo found it a bit too much. Especially after he checked the kitchen to find the cupboards empty. _Still._

"Baku_ra_!" Ryo shouted again, his grip tightening around the banister. "Get down here now!"

There was a loud thump, followed by a series of muffled slaps until Bakura finally appeared at the top of the stairs, his hair the usual mess and his gaze sharp and unforgiving. "What the hell is your problem?"

Ryo glared right back at him. "Sort out whatever it is that you thought it was ok to do in the middle of the living room, and then go to the shop. We have _no food _in."

Bakura snorted. "Can't. I need that stuff, and I'm busy." He turned to disappear back into his room, but Ryo was up the stairs in seconds, his smaller form dodging around his brother and blocking his path along the landing. Ryo's brown eyes were dangerously dark as he turned them on Bakura, his arms outstretched and his forehead creased.

"Get back down those stairs, _now,_" Ryo hissed, "And clean up the room."

Bakura lifted a brow. "I'll be going back down there in a second, because I haven't finished with it. Whilst I'm busy with that, you can go to the shop. Now get out of my way."

"No." Ryo dropped his arms though, rubbing small circles into his forehead and staring at his brother through his fingertips. "What are you even doing in there?"

"Making a costume." Bakura didn't even blink.

Well, Ryo certainly hadn't been expecting that. He drew back a step, dropping his hands so that he could look Bakura up and down. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "...Costume? You? ... What on earth would you need a costume for?"

"There's no need to look like that," Bakura snapped. "I've been staking a place out, but they spotted me today. I'm going to need something to hide my hair. What did you think I needed it for?"

"...Oh." Ryo couldn't hold back a cheeky grin. "I don't know. Drag queen, maybe?" With a bright laugh, Ryo dodged Bakura's lunge, sidestepping his outstretched hand and tripping back down the stairs.

Bakura glowered down at him. "For that, _you_ can go to the shop."

Ryo's expression immediately hardened. "It's your turn."

"You." Bakura growled, taking one step closer with each syllable, "Go. To. The. Shop. Before I gut you."

"I always have to go..."

"Just go!" Bakura hollered, and Ryo actually took a step back at the force behind his tone. The brothers held each other's gazes for a long moment, Bakura's furious, Ryo's defiant, before the younger finally gave in with an exaggerated huff.

"_Fine!"_ Ryo hissed, turning his back on Bakura and angrily grabbing his keys. "Is there enough money in the account for me to pay by card?"

Bakura thought for a moment, his brow creasing. "There should be, if that idiot from last week ever got around to transferring what he owes me. If he hasn't, then he's due another visit..."

Ryo grimaced at that. Whilst he accepted that his brother's rather shady deals were the only way Bakura would contribute to their living expenses, Ryo would still really rather that his brother's methods were a bit more legal. Sensing Bakura's searching gaze, Ryo made a point of sighing loudly. "I suppose I'll go to the bank first, then."

"You go ahead and do that." Bakura flashed a sharp, feral grin. "And be sure to tell me if the money hasn't been paid in."

Ryo shook his head at his brother, tossing a final irritated warning over his shoulder as he headed out of the door. "Just make sure the living room is clean by the time I get back!"

A snort was just audible from behind the wood as the door swung shut.

Ryo blew a puff of air through his pursed lips, taking a moment to pause on the doorstep. Their house was right in the middle of town, where the crowds were at their busiest and the traffic at its worst. They were often kept awake at night by the constant buzz of movement, but Ryo revelled in it during the day – human contact was something he found intoxicating. He loved to watch life unfolding in front of his eyes.

The sun was low in the sky that morning, the winter air cold and frosty. The scent of traffic fumes made Ryo cough as he stepped onto the pavement, weaving his way through the crowds and pacing the familiar path to the bank, goosebumps rising along his arms. It was a grey day. Colours leaked out of the pavement and drained out of the people on the streets, the air dull and lifeless and the atmosphere altogether dreary. Ryo quickened his pace a bit – he didn't want to be out for long.

The bank came into view soon enough, an impressive marble building on the corner of one of the central streets of the city. Ryo ducked inside hurriedly, the heavy oak door creaking as he pushed it open. It was quiet inside. The air was considerably cooler and Ryo shivered, drawing his light jacket tighter around his thin figure as he joined the back of the queue; luckily, there were only two people in front of him, so he wouldn't have to wait for long. The person behind the counter was a young woman, and she looked exhausted; dark circles were starkly apparent against her deathly pale skin, black hair falling in straight, limp lines around her face. She tapped away tiredly at a keyboard as she served the person at the front of the queue. Ryo shifted his feet restlessly, his eyes wandering around the small office space. It was very quiet, for a Saturday...

"Alright, everyone get on the floor!"

The door behind Ryo slammed shut with a resounding _crash,_ the very air seeming to shiver in its wake. Ryo only caught sight of a towering, dark figure framed in the stark light before a large fist grasped his hair, dragging him backwards and forcing his head up. Ryo instinctively kicked and struggled, screams ringing through the air around him, but he froze when a cold presence appeared at his throat. This, of course, only served the screams of the assistant and other two customers to increase.

"Shut up!" The dark voice holding Ryo roared, the grip in his hair painfully tight. "And get on the floor, or I stab this one!" Ryo squirmed as he was shaken, the blade at his throat digging in slightly; by the panicked looks on the other people's faces, accompanied by the strength of the grip that was holding him, Ryo surmised that the person behind him must be incredibly frightening.

"I _said,"_ growled that dark voice once more, "Get on the floor! Gods, how many times do I have to say it before you people _move?_"

There was a flurry of movement as the two other customers slid onto the floor, one cowering into a corner with his hands over his head. The receptionist behind the counter stiffened, her eyes wide and glaring, her hand edging under the desk...

"Oh no you don't," chuckled the low voice in Ryo's ear, and the young man was swept clean off his feet and lifted towards the counter, his head tugged painfully back into a well-muscled chest. He kicked and squirmed, attempting to twist his head, but he only served to make the blade dig in deeper. Something warm trickled unpleasantly down his neck.

"Stop struggling," ordered the deep, velvety voice. "And you, woman, get out from behind the counter. Don't try calling for help, either – the communications have all been disabled."

The woman's jaw dropped, but she stepped back hastily when the knife was pressed deeper into Ryo's neck, effectively ceasing all his movements. She hurriedly slipped out from behind the counter, her hands held tentatively in front of her. "Sir, please, don't harm him..."

"Don't speak," snapped the voice, and Ryo swore he heard amusement hidden deep in its tone. "I have to put up with enough whining in my life. Now, you're going to lead me to the back room, and you're going to open the safe. This one," Ryo was given a quick shake, wincing as the knife scratched his throat, "Is going to come along, to make sure that you don't disobey. The rest of you can wait here, and I've locked the doors so don't even think about calling the police. If you do, I'll slit this one's throat. Got it?"

There was a terrified silence.

A dark peal of laughter rang out from behind Ryo, sending shivers trickling all the way down his spine. "Glad to see you all understand the situation. Now, woman, lead the way – back room. Now."

With a barely-audible squeak, the woman walked with faltering steps to a door at the right of the counter. Ryo hissed as he was once again lifted off his feet, grumbling, "I can walk for myself, you know!"

A deathly silence hung in the air for a moment, during which Ryo was sent an incredulous stare from the woman opening the door. A deep chuckle was breathed directly into Ryo's ear from the tall man behind him, and Ryo's feet suddenly landed flat on the floor. "I've got a brave one this time, hm? Fine, then, but my knife is staying at your throat."

Ryo sighed audibly as the pressure was removed from his hair, but an arm was looped around his waist, keeping him directly in front of the person holding him. The knife was briefly removed from his throat to gesture to the lady at the door. "Go on then – I'm sure none of us want to be here any longer than we have to."

The woman moved at that, sending one more keen glance Ryo's way as she turned her keys in the lock. Ryo was pushed harshly from behind, tripping over his feet clumsily, the knife dangerously close to his skin. Another dark chuckle. "Still want to walk for yourself?"

Ryo swallowed, deciding this time it was probably safer to keep his mouth shut. The man, apparently, wasn't having any of that though – Ryo's hair was once more grabbed roughly, his ear tilted painfully backwards. Warm breath set his skin tingling as a growl entered his hearing. "I asked you a question, pipsqueak."

Ryo's insides clenched. Working moisture into his mouth, he managed to gasp out, "I'm just f-fine with walking, thank you."

"Hmph." Ryo's hair was released once more, although the grip remained tight around his waist. The voice sounded almost disappointed as he spoke again. "I think I preferred you when you were argumentative."

They had entered the back room by now, and Ryo was dragged across the tiled floor. "Shut the door," ordered the man, "And then get back here and open the safe."

"I can't..." the woman gasped out, and the knife was suddenly pressed tightly against Ryo's throat. She swallowed, her gaze sliding from the blade over Ryo's face, before she nodded and turned quickly to the door.

Ryo was tugged backwards yet again, his feet snagging painfully on the rough floor, until he was resting completely against a warm body. The man was clearly very tall, and from the hardness of his chest Ryo presumed that he had to be well-built. Risking a look down, manoeuvring as much as he could around the knife at his throat, Ryo saw that the arm slung around his hips was darkly tanned; it was washed out in the stark, electric light of the bank, but it promised a shimmering brilliance if it appeared under the sun. The woman soon reappared and went to one of the walls, clicking the combination lock on the safe. She shot a worried glance in Ryo's direction every now and then, and the man behind him lazily called, "Don't worry. I'm not going to stab him unless you decide to disobey. Hurry up and get that open; I need to see what you've got."

The woman hurriedly entered the last combination, swinging open the door. A large vault was revealed, and Ryo couldn't stop his eyes from widening – there must have been millions of notes in there! The blade was swiftly removed from his throat and Ryo was tossed unceremoniously into a corner, landing awkwardly on his knees; he hissed a little at the pain, his fingers instantly flying to his throat. They came away sticky with blood.

There were violent noises coming from behind him; a slam, a dull thud, and a muffled squeak. With a great deal of effort, Ryo disentangled his limbs from the floor and clambered unsteadily to his feet, turning with a wince to survey the scene before him. The man who held them captive was bent in front of the safe, the woman tossed carelessly against a wall. She sagged, breathless. Ryo swallowed, edging quickly to her side, only to stop when that same dark voice chuckled, "Don't you try and think of escaping, pipsqueak. I'm not done with you yet."

"I wasn't going to leave," Ryo was quick to respond. "I just want to make sure she's alright."

A muffled grunt was the only answer he got, so Ryo continued his fast steps over to the woman. Crouching beside her, he coughed slightly and reached for one of her wrists; a pulse beat steadily, but she seemed to be knocked out. With a small twist of his head, Ryo muttered, "What did you do to her?"

"Eh?" The intruder was clearly occupied, his head lowered as he sorted through the wads of money in the safe. "Shut up and help me, I need to get out of here fast."

"I'm not going to become an accessory in a bank robbery." Ryo's back bristled a little at the man's commanding tone, his expression worried as he turned back to the woman against the wall. "Besides, I think she needs help..."

"I'm not exactly giving you a choice," the dark voice breathed again. "Now get over here, before I have to pull my knife on you. I'm sure that would be lots of fun, but I need to get out of here fast..."

"I'm coming!" Ryo squeaked, jumping up from the side of the woman and shyly sidling up to the side of the towering man. "Wh-what do I need to do?"

Pealing laughter resounded through the room once more as the man beside Ryo threw his head back, balaclava muffling most of his mirth. "For one thing, stop stuttering! I'm not _actually_ going to kill you. Well, probably not, anyway. Just get down here, take the notes I've already counted out and shove them in that bag over there."

Ryo obediently crouched down beside the man, lifting a brown sack in one hand and tentatively reaching for one of the piles of money. The man crashed down beside Ryo, his long legs folding under his body as his cloak flared, heat radiating from his huge form. Ryo swallowed as tanned fingers grabbed for the notes in the safe. Ryo focused on slipping the notes he was passed into the bag, slightly alarmed by just how much money he was handling – if he only took a small handful of these notes, he and Bakura would eat happily for years. They could maybe even afford a treat, for the first time in years ... A day out somewhere, perhaps...

"Right, we're nearly done." The dark voice of the intruder interrupted Ryo's thoughts. "Give me the bag."

Obediently, Ryo lifted one slightly-trembling hand. The bag was snatched away from him, the tall man on his feet in seconds, frantically shoving the unused notes back into the safe. Ryo swallowed around a sudden lump in his throat, taking the opportunity to properly look at his captor for the first time; the man had his back to Ryo, his tall form covered in a long, draping purple cloak that flared arrogantly around his ankles. The back of his head was hidden by a black balaclava that Ryo suspected would cover his face, too; poking out beneath it were a couple of strands of what looked like blonde hair. As Ryo watched the figure shot a look over his shoulder, and Ryo was frozen to the spot. The man was tall, towering over Ryo, and his arms were bare beneath the cloak, a black tank top covering his obviously well-muscled chest. His skin was that alluring shade of dark brown that Ryo remembered catching a glimpse of earlier. What caught and held Ryo firmly in place, though, were those eyes; they shone out of the gaps in the balaclava, a piercing dark stare that seemed to shoot right through Ryo, looking directly into his very soul. Ryo's heart pulsed in his throat, and he had the sudden, irrepressible urge to reach out and tug off the black material, wondering just exactly what was hidden underneath.

The man turned his attention back to the safe, once again facing away from Ryo. Ryo's fingers itched, and before he realised what he was doing he had taken a step closer, his hand outstretched, his pulse beating quickly in his throat. He had a sudden, irrepressible need to see just exactly who this dark, dangerous man was. Reaching up and standing on tiptoes, Ryo kept himself as silent as possible, fingers curling under the bottom of the balaclava and pulling it on in one swift, smooth movement.

He had about a second to take in wild spikes of blonde hair before his back was suddenly flung against a wall, the knife pressed to his throat and a furious glare trained directly onto his face. Ryo's feet left the ground as he was lifted by the hair, his expression screwing up in pain. He winced.

"You fucking idiot! What are you doing?!" The intruder was clearly furious, the blade dangerously sharp against the pale skin of Ryo's throat. Ryo struggled to take in a breath, spots dancing in front of his eyes; he couldn't breathe, he was going to die, and all because he couldn't keep his stupid curiousity under check for _one minute longer..._

"Fuck!" The intruder abruptly released Ryo and he crumpled to the floor, coughing violently as he struggled to drag air into his lungs. When he looked up, the balaclava was back covering the man's face, and he felt a twinge of disappointment. He hadn't even got the chance to see what the man looked like. Ryo was once again lifted off the floor, but this time he was tossed unceremoniously over the intruder's shoulder as the man strode quickly over to a back door.

Ryo squeaked indignantly. "What are you doing? Put me down!"

"Like hell," Spat the intruder, his fast footfalls slapping against the tiles as he navigated his way through the bank. "You were stupid enough to see my face, so now you're going to have to come with me."

Ryo froze, his throat constricting. "Wh-what? I can't go with you!"

"Then you shouldn't have been so fucking stupid!"

Ryo opened his mouth to answer, but bile suddenly rose in his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to calm his roiling stomach and ignoring the vertigo. This man was _really_ tall. Ryo dug his fingers into the material of the cloak, gripping tightly as it slid against his soft skin. The air opened out around them and Ryo guessed that he had been taken outside, but he didn't dare to open his eyes to check. The hands holding him in place shifted suddenly, and Ryo shrieked as he felt himself thrown away, landing heavily on something soft. He smelt leather.

There was a surprised shout, followed by the now-familiar dark voice roaring, "Just go! The police could be here any second!"

The material vibrated against Ryo's cheek, and then the sounds of an engine screeching filled Ryo's ears. Painfully, he lifted his head and tried to get his feet under him, only to be pushed back down forcefully. "Stay down!" Growled that dark voice.

Ryo obediently flattened himself, swallowing around the lump in his throat. His thoughts drifted back to Bakura as he wondered desperately just how he was going to get out of this mess – how long would it even take Bakura to notice he was missing? Ryo usually didn't enjoy staying out, but it was still early in the day; there was every chance that Bakura wouldn't notice his brother's absence until he wanted something to eat that evening. The idea of empty hours stretching out in front of him, where no one would be looking for him, almost made Ryo want to cry,

The car screeched around a corner and Ryo's body slid sideways, his head uncomfortably hitting something hard. Daring to squeeze his eyes open, Ryo panicked for a moment when all he saw was darkness, but he only had about half a second to worry before there was another loud curse from behind him, and a sudden weight landed heavily on his back. Ryo squawked, his face mashing even more uncomfortably against the seat as the hot heaviness on top of him forced the air out of his lungs. There was a shout from the driver, and then the dark voice sounded, far too close to Ryo's ear for comfort. "I know it's the fucking police! I'm staying down, now just get us the hell out of here!"

Ryo's eyes widened at that. Wincing in pain, he shifted a little, turning his face painstakingly to the side and blinking to clear his vision. The insides of a car swam slowly into sight, the scent of leather flaring in his nostrils. As he swivelled his eyes, Ryo took in a vague shape in the driver's seat before his focus snapped back onto the far more worrying occupant of the car. Purple fluttered in the corner of his eye, a tanned arm dangled over Ryo's hips and down towards the floor, and something that felt suspiciously like a nose was pressed firmly into the back of Ryo's hair. The voice growled into his ear again, "Little fucker, this is all your fault! If you hadn't been such an idiot I would have got out just fine!"

Ryo's throat was forced so tightly against the seat that speech was impossible, but he thought angrily in his head, _Well, maybe if you hadn't decided to rob the bank in the first place, this would never have happened!_

The car journey continued for what felt like an age to Ryo, and the weight against his back never once let up. When the car finally did come to a stop, the weight instantly disappeared and Ryo was hauled upright and swung once more over that purple-cloaked shoulder. After a small coughing fit, Ryo managed to struggle out, "I do know how to walk for myself."

"So you said before, and look how well that turned out," Growled the dark voice. Ryo struggled for a moment until the arms around his legs tightened painfully, and he let out a shriek. "Shut _up,"_ the dark voice hissed angrily. "You're only going to prolong your suffering."

Ryo kept his mouth shut after that, lying as still as was possible when he was bent over the man's shoulder. His stomach roiled once more so he squeezed his eyes shut, focusing instead on listening; everything seemed to be silent except for the footsteps of the man. Shadows flitted across Ryo's closed eyelids and air grew suddenly warmer, so Ryo assumed they had stepped inside. Ryo was shifted slightly on the shoulder, a grunt sounding from the man. A door creaked, something clicked, and then Ryo was shoved roughly away, landing once more on his backside. Wincing and hissing, Ryo slowly unwound himself, his muscles clenched; his fingertips met soft carpet as he slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. Drawing in a breath, Ryo cracked open his eyes and looked at a plush, luxurious room. The walls were papered, crazy designs in black and white zigzagging around the four corners and clashing horribly with the wonderfully soft, bright green carpet. There was a mahogany desk planted right in the middle of the room, giving it an office feel, with two comfortable-looking seats situated on both sides of the wood.

Moving his head slowly, Ryo froze when he saw the person stood by the door, regarding him with an almost amused expression. Spiked blonde hair rose haphazardly from his head, alluring dark skin gleaming in the softer electric light, purple cloak still flared dramatically about his shoulders. That dark violet stare was still fixed on Ryo, only the rest of his face was visible now, too; a wide, wide grin split his face in half, a vein or two standing out on his forehead. The man looked pure evil.

Ryo could not look away.

The man approached, moving quickly, but Ryo jumped to his feet urgently and backed away. Fingers were clicked rudely right in front of Ryo's face, a heavy frown now contorting the tall man's features. "Stand still, pipsqueak. Tell me your name."

Ryo's mouth opened and closed silently, his feet rooting him to the spot. The man rolled his eyes, advancing two steps closer. "Stop looking so gormless and talk to me! Gods, do I have to threaten you to get you to do _anything?_"

Ryo jumped, his mouth opening before he'd properly thought through his words. "Well, sorry! I didn't exactly expect to become a criminal today, so excuse me if I'm a little distracted!"

Silence dropped through the room as the man's expression hardened. Ryo froze, goosebumps rising on his arms as he found himself pierced again by that dark, deadly gaze, the man edging threateningly close, blade jumping once more into his hand. Ryo swallowed, shifting backwards so that he fell painfully onto his backside, scrabbling away until his back hit a wall. The man was _still coming closer_, dropping down to his knees to be at eye-level with Ryo_. _Hot breath hit Ryo's face; he struggled, attempting to pull away, but a single tanned hand suddenly gripped his shoulder tightly, the other waving the knife dangerously close to his face. A dark chuckle emanated from the man's throat, wide grin once more stretching his face, his lips an intriguing bronze colour.

"Don't," The man started, laughter still bubbling in his voice, "Presume to backchat me. It would only end badly for you." The knife lightly brushed the skin at Ryo's throat, dancing dangerously close to his pale skin as it edged towards his left shoulder. "_I_ would have a lot of fun, though," the man continued playfully, the blade now toying with the sleeve of Ryo's light blue jacket. It ran teasingly down his arm, brushing at the uncovered skin of his pale forearm, pushing the sleeve further up and dancing against the crook of his elbow. "Such pale skin would stain well with blood. Quite the piece of art you could make."

Ryo held his breath, his muscles locked, his heart racing painfully hard in his chest. He swallowed as his eyes flicked between the blade and the man before him, eventually settling on staring deeply into the intriguing face opposite him. With their new proximity, Ryo saw that his eyes were coloured a deep, flecked violet, piercing him with hidden mirth. Staring into that gaze, Ryo suddenly felt much less frightened; this man intrigued him, despite his sadistic insanity. His presence was intoxicating.

Drawing a shaky breath, Ryo managed to stutter out, "Artwork is more fitting in a gallery than in an office, I think."

Silence settled around them once more until the man tipped his head back, cackles emanating from his mouth and ricocheting around the small room. Ryo remained perfectly still when the knife jerked a little, cutting his skin in the smallest of nicks; blood trickled unpleasantly down his arm, but Ryo remained intently focused on the man in front of him.

Eventually quietening, violet eyes fixated back on Ryo with a hidden glint. "On the contrary, pipsqueak. I think you'd make the perfect addition to my decorations."

"You won't kill me," Ryo muttered, following the blade with his eyes as it teased its way back up his arm. It caught some of the blood as it weaved its way up, slipping higher until it brushed his cheek, staining his pale skin.

"You seem so sure of that fact," laughed the dark voice, violet eyes bubbling with mirth as they fixed on Ryo's face. "You have no further use to me; in fact, you're in my way. Best that I get rid of you."

Ryo remained calm, although his heart was still racing; he tore his eyes away from the blade still at his cheek, instead flicking a look at the man opposite him. A dark gaze burned right into him, but Ryo kept his cool, speaking evenly. "You could have killed me by now. I'm still here."

"An oversight that won't continue for long." The man leaned dangerously close, knife slipping back down to caress Ryo's neck. The free tanned hand tangled itself in Ryo's hair, tugging his head right back and forcing their gazes to meet. The man leaned down even nearer, their noses almost touching; warm breath struck Ryo, sending shivers all the way down his spine. "Are you frightened yet, pipsqueak?"

Ryo looked back, his head strained from the pressure on his scalp, afraid to move even a centimetre for fear of scraping that sharp blade at his throat. He kept his voice even as he struggled to reply, the scent of blood creasing his face. Ryo worked moisture into his mouth as he breathed out, "No."

The expression of the man above him turned to one of mild surprise, although those violet eyes remained tinged with mad amusement. "That's alright. It's more fun to play with people if they aren't willing to scream."

Ryo's throat constricted as the man leaned closer, the knife digging painfully into Ryo's throat. Heat enveloped Ryo's ear as the man whispered silkily, "However, I have got to say that you are intriguing." Ryo remained absolutely still as the man manoeuvred back around to face him, eyes boring straight into his skull. His head tilted. "What is your name?"

"R-Ryo." Cursing the stutter, Ryo lifted his chin, skin scraping the knife ever-so-lightly. The man looked satisfied. He leaned back a little, the knife dropping, but Ryo caught his arm, keeping him close. "And yours?"

The man looked surprised but he leaned closer easily enough, dark chuckle ghosting over Ryo's skin. "You won't get that out of me so easily. You just watched me rob a bank – I'm sure you're just _dying_ to go and tell the police."

Surprised, Ryo realised that the police hadn't crossed his mind once the whole time they'd been sitting here. He wasn't about to let his captor know that, though; not if he wanted to escape with his life.

"I won't tell them," Ryo whispered. "I promise."

It sounded pathetic to his own ears. The man's lips twitched with amusement, dark eyes glittering as he fixed Ryo in his sights. "Really, now? Why would I believe you?"

"I wouldn't." Ryo dropped his gaze, shifting uncomfortably; he still had his hand on the man's arm, the dark skin alluring between his pale fingers. "I just need to get home."

"What, out past your bedtime?" The man sneered, settling a little more comfortably on the ground. Without warning, two fingers shot out and tilted Ryo's chin up roughly. Ryo started in surprise. "Come on, pipsqueak. As if I'd let you just walk out of here."

For the first time, Ryo felt the beginnings of fear in his chest. His voice was higher when he spoke. "You're not actually going to kill me, are you?"

"Oh, so _now_ you're afraid." The man's expression suddenly hardened, his wild blonde hair threatening as he leaned closer again. "That's the smartest thing you've felt today."

Without ceremony, the man's tanned arms suddenly gripped Ryo's armpits, lifting him easily. Ryo merely heaved a sigh, used to it by now. The man chuckled. "No complaints this time?"

"You haven't listened so far," Ryo muttered, clutching desperately at the man's shoulder as he started moving. A door swung open and a new room was entered, but Ryo was set down on his feet this time. The man leered down at him as he brushed himself off. "You're staying here. I'll be back."

"No," Ryo shook his head suddenly, forcing his legs to move as he stepped forwards. "You can't actually leave me here! I have to get home..."

Dark laughter rang through the room, and Ryo took a stumbling step backwards. The man whirled around, thrusting his face right into Ryo's; his expression was not one Ryo would be forgetting any time soon. Lips stretched wide, veins standing out in his forehead, wild, spiked blonde hair sticking up from his head, and always those violet eyes, glittering with sadistic amusement as the man leered down at him.

"Oh no, pipsqueak. You won't be going home for a _very_ long time."

Without another word, the man turned on his heel and exited through the door, his long purple cloak flaring. Ryo stumbled after him, a hand outstretched as he called, "No, don't go! I can't stay here...!"

The lock twisting in the door was the only reply he got.

**There's a start! Now, I know where this idea is going, but it could potentially have added parts if the feedback is good. Otherwise, I think it will certainly not last longer than four chapters, and it might be done in three. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! XD - Jem**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Sorry this update took so long, I had quite a few other projects to work on this week, but they are done now so I should be able to get the rest of this fic out relatively quickly. XD Thank you so much for all the reviews/favs/follows! I am really grateful, and did not expect this story to be so well received. ^_^ Here is the second chapter, and I really hope you like it. XD - Jem**

Ryo stared in utter disbelief at the closed door, his eyes wide and body trembling with the aftershock of the day's events. The man had left him, and now that Ryo was alone, he was truly starting to feel scared. His muscles shivered, his throat tightening until every breath was a struggle and he had to sink slowly down to the floor. The carpet was as thick as it had been in the other room, almost comforting beneath his grasping fingers. Drawing in a deep, gasping breath, Ryo looked around him and finally saw where he had been locked up. As far as cells went, it was comfortable; there was a desk in the centre, as there had been in the other room, and it had two chairs on either side as well. Against the back wall there lay a large, black sofa that looked like it was made out of leather. Ryo slowly dragged himself over to it, clambering desperately up onto the soft cushions and curling himself up into a corner. There were no windows in the room, but Ryo knew that it couldn't be long past midday – he had left early to go to the bank, after all, and the robbery and kidnapping could not have taken more than a few hours. Bakura probably didn't even know that anything was amiss yet. Ryo shuddered at the idea that he was trapped here, locked in a room by a clearly dangerous sadist, and no one even knew that he was missing.

The police had been called, though, surely? There had been those other two customers in the bank, they would have rung, wouldn't they? And in the car on the way over here, the frightening man with dark skin and blonde hair had thrown himself over Ryo and snapped something about police following them, hadn't he? So perhaps Ryo was being searched for, and the police had followed them here ... perhaps Ryo would be rescued soon enough...

Deep in his heart, Ryo knew that it was a fruitless hope, but it was something at least.

With a sniff, Ryo curled further into the sofa, pressing his face against the black leather and rocking slightly. He couldn't really picture a worse situation for him to find himself in; that dark man had been terrifying, sadistic and leering, and he certainly didn't strike Ryo as particularly merciful. In fact, it was a miracle that Ryo was still alive. For a moment back there, with the knife ... Ryo's hands instantly flew to his cheek, coming away sticky with blood. He shivered as he realised what a mess he must look.

Hours seemed to pass slowly, and Ryo could do nothing other than sit there and contemplate all the horrors that his future could hold. He had tried the door a couple of times, but Bakura was the lock-picker in their family; to Ryo, that door may as well have been made out of impenetrable steel. He settled in the end for remaining perched primly on the sofa, trying to sort through the mats in his hair. His fingers pulled at the long white strands restlessly, his mind so focused that he failed to notice the key turning in the lock and the door sliding open.

"Well, someone looks preoccupied."

Ryo nearly flew out of his skin, jumping violently into the air and landing on his feet, brown eyes wide and staring. A dark laugh rang through the room, muffled by the thickly papered walls. Ryo raised his eyes hesitantly, his gut clenching when he met dark violet. The man strode forwards, purple cloak flaring behind him, darkly tanned skin gleaming as he moved. Ryou shivered, instinctively taking a step back.

"Now, now," the man grinned widely, "Don't you go anywhere just yet. I have far from finished with you."

Ryo stuttered, his feet freezing to the spot. "Wh-what do you want?"

"Well." The man leered, edging closer with a wicked grin. "First things first. I want to know more about you. Your name is Ryo, yes?"

Ryo nodded, a frown creasing his forehead. "Why would you want to know about me?"

"Because you are interesting." The man tilted his head, stepping forwards with a wide, wide grin. White teeth glistened in the midst of his dark face.

Ryo backed away again, his back hitting a wall. He grimaced. The man was still coming closer, boxing Ryo into a corner and leaning right over him, lips stretched wide, blonde hair spiked haphazardly. Ryo found that he couldn't look away.

"So, _Ryo,_" the man breathed lowly. "Tell me who you are."

Ryo blinked, his throat constricting. Whatever was he supposed to say to that? Surely this man couldn't be serious, but one look at those dark violet eyes had Ryo convinced. He swallowed. "Um ... I'm Ryo?"

"Well, I _know_ that," scoffed the man. "I mean, tell me more. Who _are_ you?"

Ryo gulped, his head cracking against the wall when the man leered at him, bronze lips almost caressing his pale forehead. "Um ... That would depend almost entirely on what you want to know..."

The man cackled once more, his hot breath washing over the skin of Ryo's forehead as he placed both hands on the wall either side of his head, causing Ryo to feel even more claustrophobic. With a shiver, Ryo realised that the knife from earlier was clutched tightly in one of the bronze fists. "I want to know _everything,"_ the tall man proclaimed, his voice ringing through Ryo's skull. "Tell me everything. Just start talking!"

Ryo gulped, words tumbling out of his mouth before he had time to think. "I'm Ryo, I'm 19, I go to college and I live with my brother. He'll be looking for me and I really need to get home because he's probably destroyed the flat by now, and knowing him he'll just flip out and not try to sort it and he'll be mad that I'm not home so if I could just leave..."

Cackling resounded through the room once more and Ryo trailed off, brown eyes blinking. The man had his head thrown back, blonde spikes waving haphazardly as his body shook with laughter, knife cutting the wall a little above Ryo's head due to his jerking movements. Ryo swallowed. The man's arms were curved up against the wall, leaving a gap just large enough for someone small to duck through. Ryo hesitantly raised his eyes up to see the man still caught in the raptures of laughter, and he moved. Without stopping to think, Ryo squirmed away from the wall and out under the man's arm, throwing himself desperately into the centre of the room. One sharp glance showed him that the door was still hanging open, so Ryo ran. He tore out of the room, darting mindlessly down a corridor and ignoring the sadistic shout behind him, his legs only pumping faster when he heard footsteps pounding behind him. Desperation drew him onwards, sending him tumbling around corners and into walls, catching fleeting glimpses of doors and halls but no sign of an exit. _Which way did I come in?_ Ryo thought, his head twisting urgently from side to side. _There has to be a way out, if I just keep going..._

"Oh no you don't!"

The furious shout from behind him had Ryo storming forwards once more, forgetting about keeping track of where he was as he mindlessly ran. He didn't dare look over his shoulder as he pounded past door after door, randomly choosing directions through the maze of identical passages. The footsteps were getting closer. Ryo turned left at a branch in the corridor, racing past closed doorways until he saw a sight that made his blood run cold.

The corridor was a dead end.

Ryo's eyes widened, panic rising in his throat as he stumbled backwards, scouring desperately left and right as he searched for some method of escape. There was none. And the footsteps were still sounding...

"Now I've got you!"

Strong arms wrapped around Ryo's waist, sweeping him clean off his feet. Ryo shrieked, kicking out, his foot connecting with something soft and the man released a loud grunt, his grip relaxing momentarily. Ryo wrenched himself free, dashing back down the passage and wheeling around the corner, but he barely made it four steps before something latched onto his ankle and he was pulled down to the floor, landing heavily on his front. Ryo winced as something crashed onto his back, crushing his face into the carpet and breaking off all hope of escape. Ryo still tried, though, gasping for air as he kicked and flailed, desperately trying to throw off the weight and get his feet under him.

"Quit it!" snapped the dark velvety voice, and hands were in his hair, arching him upwards. Ryo hissed in pain, his whole body protesting and his scalp screaming for attention as his head was raised from the ground and something cold pressed to his throat, reopening the wounds from earlier. Blood dripped into the carpet as Ryo went completely still.

"Much better." Hot breath hit the back of Ryo's neck, sending shivers down his spine as the weight on top of him shifted, the blade sinking closer to his pale skin. Ryo drew in a ragged breath, his whole body screaming protestations into his pounding skull. This could not be happening. _This could not be happening..._

"Now." The voice was surprisingly calm, if a little breathless, and the blade suddenly disappeared from Ryo's throat. "I'm not going to bother with threats, because you quite clearly understand the situation here. Just do as I say, and we'll be fine."

Ryo hissed. "I'd find that much easier if you actually told me what's going on here."

Dark laughter filled the corridor, and then the weight disappeared from Ryo's back, replaced by a tough grip that dragged him upright. Ryo found himself spun around to meet the dark gaze of his kidnapper, the man leering at him with a wide, wide grin, eyes slowly sliding rather obviously down Ryo's body. Ryo shivered and tried to step away, but the grip on his arms tightened. "None of that," the man commanded imperiously. "You're coming with me."

Ryo grumbled when he was hoisted into the air again and tossed over the man's shoulder. "You could still let me walk for myself, you know."

"As if," the man snorted. "After the stunt you just tried to pull? You're lucky you aren't in handcuffs."

Ryo shuddered at the thought of the man chaining him, an image of that wild blonde hair and those captivating dark eyes edging ever closer whilst he was powerless to escape sending sharp shivers down his spine. Blinking away the strange picture, Ryo kept his eyes open this time as he was carted back through the corridors, the passages still a maze to him. The man seemed to know where he was going, though; or so Ryo deduced from his discontented grumblings. "Gods, how far did you run? We're miles away from the exit."

Ryo brightened a little at that. "Exit? Are you letting me go?"

"Like hell," the man scoffed, his tone turning darkly amused. "You're far too dangerous to have running off on your own. We need to move – this place is too much of an easy target."

Ryo's stomach dropped. If they kept moving, any hope of him being found would dwindle rapidly until it was highly unlikely that he would ever escape. Dimly, Ryo wondered if he'd ever see his brother again, tuning himself back into whatever the man was rambling on about.

"...Far too close, you see, because you were such an idiot and the police started following us. It won't be long before they track you here, but as long as we keep ahead of them we should be fine."

"_You_ should be," Ryo corrected absentmindedly.

A blonde head turned, and a wide grin greeted Ryo. "True enough. Probably better for you if you're found right now, but that's just never going to happen."

"I gathered," Ryo muttered, relieved when they finally reached a large pair of double doors and exited the building. Bright sunlight greeted them. Ryo was swung violently down from the shoulder and placed on his feet, but as soon as he was released sudden vertigo hit him and Ryo staggered, his fingers grasping at the first thing they could find to steady him. He stumbled, forcing his feet back under him and clinging tightly, waiting for the world to stop spinning. He blinked furiously, squinting brown eyes struggling to make out anything in the sudden bright light.

A dark chuckle hit his ears and Ryo turned, eyes going wide when he saw what he was hanging on to. His fingers had looped desperately around the arm of his kidnapper, who was staring down at him with dancing dark eyes. Ryo jumped back with a squeak, instantly letting go, gaze locked with that of the tall dark man. Another chuckle rang through the air, and the man tilted his head. "Aw, letting go so soon? And I was starting to think you were getting attached."

"No, you idiot!" Ryo flushed slightly and looked away, sucking in a breath. "I just want to get away from here!"

"Well, good luck with that one." The man shook his head, amusement still twisting his lips. Ryo swallowed as the man took a step closer, sweeping one tanned arm in a wide arch. "You have no idea where the fuck you are, right? As if you'd ever get away from me."

Ryo peeked around, taking in his surroundings properly for the first time. They appeared to be in a car park, an apparently abandoned office block behind them and a road stretching away in front of them. Ryo narrowed his eyes as his gaze slid from left to right – this place was certainly unfamiliar to him. The man grinned as he watched Ryo, his gaze scrutinising and his purple cloak flaring. "Don't even bother trying to work out where you are. We won't be here long enough for it to do you any good."

"Let's face it, it wouldn't anyway," Ryo muttered half to himself. "I think we've just categorically proven that I can't outrun you."

Another loud cackle filled the car park, a jarring contradiction to the warm sunlight that streamed down from the cloudless sky. "Good point. Good effort, though – I would have thought less of you if you hadn't tried to escape at least _once._ Plus, it wouldn't be anywhere near as much fun."

"You can't honestly be enjoying this." Ryo shook his head, casting a sidelong glance back at the man by his side.

That wide grin still stretched across those bronze lips, dark skin shimmering in the sunlight, blade flashing where it lay still clasped in one hard fist. The man's eyes were what gave away his true enjoyment, though; their violet depths shimmered with sadistic pleasure, his brows furrowed just enough to accentuate their keen gleam. Ryo found himself drawn to those depths, stepping closer without realising he was moving, his brown gaze glued to the tanned man before him. Blonde hair tilted to the side, analysing his approach, the tanned hand holding the blade rising a little. The man smirked. "See? You can't tell me you don't find this even a little bit thrilling."

Shivers tingled down Ryo's thin form at those words. His lips parted slightly as he edged closer again, one hand lifting impulsively. The man's lips stretched as he leaned closer, his blonde head tipping down. "I'm right, aren't I? You're loving this just as much as I am. Somewhere deep down in your twisted mind, you find this situation enticing. You find _me_ enticing."

Ryo caught his bottom lip between his teeth, drawing in a breath. Most of him rebelled against what the man was saying, repulsed by the very thought of being captured by this thief, but another part of him was screaming out for more. That part was directing his steps forward despite the screaming protestations of his common sense. Ryo was a mess of conflicts as he advanced, close enough to smell the danger that waved off the man, the intoxicating power of his presence, the intriguing glimmer of his skin. Before Ryo realised what he was doing, one of his hands stretched up, fingers outstretched, brushing the tanned skin of the man's cheek once; it was incredibly warm, sending electrifying tingles jumping down Ryo's veins. He swallowed.

The man's lips opened up, revealing sharp teeth, his expression turning feral under Ryo's touch. "Told you so. You're interested, aren't you? You're _attracted._"

Ryo snapped back to reality, jerking away from the man with wide eyes and an open mouth. He backtracked as quickly as he could, stuttering all the while. "N-no! I'm not! I j-just ... I wasn't..."

"Save it." The man shook his head, laughter bubbling up in his velvet voice. Ryo shivered, blinking and turning away, shocked at his own actions. What on earth had he been thinking? He could still feel that man's dark violet gaze burning into his back, making his fingers itch to be back brushing his skin again. The feel of the sun-warmed cheek under his hand made Ryo's veins tingle, a new sensation burning through his blood at the thought of the incredibly terrifying man behind him. Before he knew what was happening, hot breath was on his cheek and a bronze arm wrapped tightly around his waist, jerking him back into a hard chest. Ryo's yelp was muffled by a hand slapped across his face, tilting his head up and to the side, bronze lips pressed close to his ear. "I knew it," the man hissed lowly, and Ryo shivered. "I knew you were different. You can feel that too, can't you? You know it."

Ryo jerked, fear pounding in his ribcage along with something else, a terrifyingly warm sensation flowing inside him, filling him with delicious shivers that only increased when the man hoisted him up, his intoxicating presence surrounding Ryo and leaving hot prints wherever they touched. The man's head dipped again, his lips brushing faintly across Ryo's neck, leaving bright sparks of light in Ryo's widened brown eyes. Their gazes crashed together, deep brown on dark violet, a delightful clash. The moment lasted an age.

A screech had the man moving, his head jolting up whilst his grip remained tight around Ryo. A car rocketed around the corner and the man strode over, dragging Ryo with him and throwing open the back door, tossing Ryo carelessly inside before climbing in after him. Ryo immediately scooted as far into the opposite corner as he could, his breathing heavy as he avoided the gaze of the man by his side. They were moving as soon as the door slammed shut but Ryo hardly paid it any mind, instead focusing on calming his body's crazy reactions. His skin seared where the man had touched him, his heart racing in his throat, shivers still sliding right down his spine. He shook again when the man leaned over.

"I know you felt it too," was all that was whispered in his ear before the man leaned back, his dark violet gaze pouring into Ryo. The pale one looked back hesitantly and felt himself drown in those dark depths. The man's expression was different this time, mouth a straight line devoid of its usual manic grin, a crease in the tanned forehead as he studied Ryo. Ryo worked moisture into his dry mouth as he looked back, drawing in a shuddering breath. The man leaned over suddenly, his movements fast. "You did, didn't you? Answer me, Ryo!"

Ryo jerked at the sound of his name. Petrified, trapped in those violet eyes, all Ryo could do was give one pathetic nod. The man blinked back at him, leaning back with a sigh.

And that was when Ryo knew he had to get away.

Twisting in his seat, Ryo risked a glance out of the window. They were still in Domino, he knew that much from the street signs, but he had never been this far out of the centre of the city before. At this point, though, all Ryo wanted was to be _away_ from the frighteningly intoxicating man behind him, and he didn't really care where he ended up as long as it was nowhere near him. One glance showed Ryo that the car locks were off – all it would take was one flip of the handle and the door would be open. Ryo didn't look behind him, his muscles frozen in place for a moment as he pushed down the small, impossible part of him that actually wanted to remain with that dark, dangerous man; he had to get away, before his common sense eluded him entirely. Ryo looked out of the window, sending silent thanks that he had been placed in the seat nearest the pavement. The streets were busy, but that would be helpful once Ryo was out – he should be able to get lost in the crowd. For a moment, the thought that the man could trace him almost paralysed Ryo, but he quickly shook it off. He had to get away from here, and this could be his only chance.

Without thinking about it any further, Ryo drew in a deep breath and flipped the handle.

The door flung open and Ryo tumbled out, ignoring the surprised, furious shout from behind him. He hit the pavement hard, his side instantly bruising from the impact and knocking the wind from his lungs. He lay for a moment, gasping, ignoring the shouts and screams from the crowd around him as he tried to drag air back into his searing chest. He didn't have time to waste. With a sharp gasp, Ryo hauled himself awkwardly to his feet, ignoring all the aches and protests from his beaten body as he forced his legs to move, running haphazardly away from the road. All he knew was that he could not bear to be captured by that man again.

Pushing through the crowds, Ryo ran and ran away from the road as fast as he could, turning as many corners as possible in a desperate bid to lose anyone who might be following him. The sun was burning lower now, the day edging towards its end as Ryo tripped and stumbled his way through the city, eventually forced to a halt in a small alley. His heart was leaping in his chest, his agitated breathing gasping through his parted lips, his blood pumping adrenaline through his veins. Ryo took the time to gaze thoroughly into the crowd out on the streets, searching for any glimpse of that purple cloak, a furious dark gaze pinning him in place, the wicked knife jumping into a tanned hand as the tall man advanced on him. Ryo held back shivers as he peered around, swallowing back faint traces of disappointment when no such figure appeared to him. He had escaped.

...

It took hours for Ryo to drag his weary bones back to a part of the city that he finally recognised, but after five wrong turnings and a near miss with a lorry Ryo finally found himself back in his home. He collapsed almost as soon as he entered the hallway, his tired legs folding under him and sending his already-bruised body crashing into the threadbare carpet of the hall. He closed his eyes, muscles cramping as his cheek lay against the floor, trying to discard all the images of the robbery and the tall, dark-eyed man who had burst so startlingly into his life. Ryo didn't think he would ever be able to get up from that spot.

"...What the hell are you doing?"

Something nudged Ryo's side and he flinched, forcing his eyes open and sprawling onto his back so that he could gaze up into the curious eyes of his brother. Ryo groaned, his hands flying up to cover his eyes. "Just leave me alone. I want to sleep."

Bakura quirked an eyebrow. "In the middle of the hallway?"

"Like you really care," Ryo mumbled, rolling back onto his front and moaning as his hands flew up to his blood-stained throat.

Bakura crouched in front of him, his eyes hardening as he peeled Ryo's fingers away and hauled him up into a sitting position, ignoring his protestations. "What the hell happened to you?"

Ryo pulled away with a hiss, leaning back against the door and snapping his eyes shut. "I honestly don't think you'd believe me if I told you."

"Try me." Bakura sat opposite him, his eyes burning with curiousity as he tilted his head in Ryo's direction.

Ryo released a low moan, allowing his head to drop into his hands. How could he even begin to describe the day's events? Ryo could scarcely believe them himself – after all, no one just ran into a bank, stole from the safe and kidnapped a teenager without getting caught, and yet that was exactly what the man in the purple cloak had done. Even more surprising was that Ryo had managed to get away from him without being stabbed or murdered. Ryo shuddered when he remembered the sadistic gleam in the man's eye, the way the knife had curved so naturally in his hand, how tight his grip had been around Ryo's waist, the way the tanned skin had felt underneath Ryo's own fingers...

Mortified, Ryo felt a flush rise straight to his pallid cheeks. He kept his head determinedly buried, hiding from his brother as best as he could as he spoke. His voice sounded muffled from between his fingers. "I was an accessory in a bank robbery, then I got kidnapped by the man who did it, and he dragged me to his evil lair and then I escaped by jumping out of a car whilst he tried to move me."

Silence dropped through the hallway until Bakura released a snort of laughter. "Yeah, you're right, I don't believe that at all. What were you really doing, cavorting with your boyfriend?"

Ryo's jaw dropped, his eyes snapping wide open as his hands fell to his sides. Bakura was smirking knowingly at him. "God, you were, weren't you? You're flushed as anything. Fuck, you could have just told me. No need to make up such a ridiculous story."

"I wasn't!" Ryo was flabbergasted. "I don't even have a boyfriend! How the hell do you even know if I'm gay?"

Bakura full-out laughed at that. "Please. I've been to the mall with you enough times to know that it's only the male models you're interested in. So, who is he? Have you been fucking, is that why you're so exhausted?"

Ryo's cheeks burned even darker as unwanted images rose in his mind, visions of the tanned man's gleaming eyes mixing with the feeling of warm, bronze skin brushing against his own and filling his head with shrieking protestations. "No! Gosh, Bakura, do you have to be so vulgar? I was telling you the truth!"

Bakura smirked at him. "Yeah, sure you were. I don't really care what you were doing. More importantly, did you get to the bank? Has the money from last week been paid in?"

"I don't know," Ryo hissed venomously, "Because the bank got _robbed_ before I could find out, and then I was _kidnapped. _So I have no idea; it's the last thing on my mind right now. I'm going to collapse on the sofa – you just do whatever you want."

Bakura snorted but he let Ryo pass without further comment, instead turning and leaping his way back up the stairs. Ryo closed his eyes, massaging his forehead with his fingertips as he made his slow way into the living room. However, he tripped almost as soon as he entered, flying across the room and landing in a mess of fabric and scissors and glue, his beaten body aching even more. Glancing around, Ryo's brown eyes flashed. He was reaching the end of his tether. "Baku_ra!"_

A muffled thump sounded from upstairs, followed by a low shout, "Oh, shut up about the mess! I need it."

"Well _I don't!"_ Ryo yelled back, disentangling himself from the bundle of fabrics and clambering onto his feet, rubbing at his aching muscles. "Get down here and sort it now!"

No sound of movement echoed down the stairs, so Ryo just threw his hands up in the air and collapsed onto the sofa, curling himself into a corner and switching the TV on. The news channel was on, and it flashed up an urgent report from that day.

"...A tall, blonde man wearing a purple cloak is the description circling from eyewitnesses, and police are said to have the city on red alert." The reporter on screen pressed her fingers to her earpiece, her expression remaining calm. "We've got a reporter on the scene right now, so we'll cut over to him."

Ryo's eyes widened as an image from the bank he was at earlier that day flashed across the screen, an excited man appearing outside it with a microphone pressed to his lips. Ryo curled up, clutching his head with his hands. _Can't I just forget the whole thing now that I'm finally away from him?_

The reporter on screen seemed to have other ideas. "Yes, we're getting reports that the criminal just walked straight into the bank at approximately twelve minutes past ten this morning, where he proceeded to threaten a civilian with a knife and force his way into the safe. It is then thought that he took a currently unknown amount of money from the bank and left with the civilian he had threatened, although quite why he would do that we're not sure. The events of this morning are still confusing, but the police are working on the case as we speak, so we hope to get some answers by this evening. Back to the studio."

The female reporter took up the story again, and Ryo gasped when a fairly accurate image of his kidnapper flashed across the screen. "Yes, we're told that if any member of the public sees this man, they are not to approach him and instead are to call the emergency services immediately. The man is armed and dangerous, and is not to be approached. We are also getting reports of the civilian he is said to have kidnapped – a young man with pale skin, brown eyes and white hair. If any such person is seen, members of the public are advised to call the police hotline outlined below..."

"Wow, so you really weren't kidding."

Ryo almost leapt out of his seat, his wide eyes turning to stare at his brother, who had appeared silently in the doorway sometime during the report. Bakura's eyes were glued to the screen as he took a seat beside his brother, leaning forwards as a likeness of Ryo flashed up. Bakura shook his head. "I honestly thought you were joking. You were really kidnapped? How did you escape?"

Ryo closed his eyes, falling back against the cushions. "I jumped out of the car when they were moving me. I don't think they traced me here..."

Silence crept through the house again, aside from the blaring of the report. Bakura's gaze flickered between his brother, the TV, and the phone before he sat back with a sigh. "Right, well, loathe as I am to say this, you'd better call the police."

Ryo shook his head at that, thinking back to man in the purple cloak he had run away from earlier. Turning him over to the police just seemed, well, _wrong,_ although Ryo knew that made no sense considering his violent treatment at the hands of the man. Besides, he would be long-gone by now, and Ryo didn't even know where he had been taken, let alone where the man had gone now. What was he going to tell the police? He didn't have any information for them about the man; he didn't even know his name! All that calling them would do was pull up a lot of unanswered questions, when all Ryo really wanted to do was just curl up in bed and forget the whole horrid experience.

"So?" Bakura nudged his brother with his foot, quirking an eyebrow at his strange expression. "Aren't you going to call them?"

Ryo jumped a little, meeting Bakura's gaze with a long-drawn-out sigh. "No, I'm not. I don't know where I was taken, I don't know where the man is now, and I don't even know his name. I have no information for them, and to be honest, I just really want to forget the whole ordeal. So, can you please leave me alone about it, and tidy up the mess in here?"

Bakura tilted his head. "You seriously don't want to call them?"

"What would it accomplish if I did?" Ryo snapped back, curling his legs under his tired body. "I'm exhausted. I want to sleep. Never mind that if the police come sniffing around here, they could start digging up stuff about you, and that wouldn't be good for either of us."

Bakura's expression hardened. "Good point. But aren't you scared about the man coming back for you?"

Ryo couldn't hold back the shudder that ran through his body, and he was a little sickened that it wasn't entirely out of fear. A part of him – an insane part, admittedly – actually craved the tanned man's presence, almost wishing him that he _would_ seek Ryo out, that he _would _return for Ryo and take him back to his den. But Ryo knew that was entirely irrational, and he pushed the half-imagined thoughts away. Turning back to Bakura, Ryo muttered, "He has no reason to seek me out now. I was just in the way before – I've probably done him a favour by escaping. Now he doesn't have to bother with me."

Bakura shrugged, yawning. "Fair enough. It's your decision. I'm going to bed; it's getting late."

"No you're not," Ryo hissed, finding the strength to unfurl himself from the sofa and climbing unsteadily to his feet. "_I'm_ going to bed, straight after I've eaten and showered. And I expect you to sort out the mess in here – it had better be clean by the time I get up in the morning."

Bakura scoffed loudly, but he shooed Ryo away with a growl when the younger advanced. "Fine, fine, get lost. Go to bed, you look awful."

"Thank you so much," Ryo mumbled with half-hearted sarcasm as he made his weary way to the stairs.

Ryo's sleep was interrupted at best that night. His bones were aching, his body bruised and his throat covered with painful scratches, memories of the blade that had been held there too raw for Ryo to settle. Worse was that every time Ryo closed his eyes, an image of a dark violet gaze seared into his lids, imprinting itself on his brain accompanied by the swish of a purple cloak. Ryo's skin still burned from where the man had almost kissed his neck, the feeling of being pressed against that incredibly warm chest a constant reminder of the ordeal that Ryo had been put through. Worst of all, though, was that Ryo could not silence the part of him that had _liked_ being held like that, had found some sort of sick _enjoyment_ in being held so close by the taller man, that had found his presence captivating and intoxicating. Ryo turned his face into the pillow and released a silent scream, unable to work his way through all the emotions currently raging through his body.

It was going to be a long night.

**That's it for now. I don't really know how I feel about this chapter – it's a bit bitty, but it also sets the stage for the next couple of chapters. (I estimate this fic ending with chapter four). I would love to hear what you think so far. Also, sorry if the chapters seem to end a bit abruptly - this was originally a oneshot, so I'm having trouble trying to work out where to split it. ^_^ Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! - Jem**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter finally! Sorry this took so long, I wanted it to be out earlier this week but got distracted. ^_^ Anyway, this fic is now going to be five chapters, because the main scene in this chapter just kept getting longer and I didn't want to rush it. Massive thank you to everyone reviewing, favouriting, following and reading, I am really happy that people are enjoying this story. It is a lot of fun to write. XD A round of applause and all my thanks go to CursiveBlade13, for giving me the inspiration to continue with this chapter, and FanGirl16, for helping me with deciding where to end this update. Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter – Jem.**

Ryo gave up on sleep once the birds started making a racket outside of his bedroom window. Rolling with a groan, he switched on his lamp and shielded his eyes from the sudden bright light, squinting as he peered at the watch on his left wrist. It was quarter-past-four in the morning. Ryo released a low moan, allowing his eyes to slide shut as he wriggled back under the warms covers. The minute darkness covered his lids, Ryo's mind's eye was instantly taken over by a dark violet stare, bronze lips twisted into a wide grin, wild hair sticking up to the ceiling. Dark laughter echoed in his ears.

Ryo shot upright, his eyes flying open instantly as he shook his head to clear the images from his brain. The last thing he needed was to be thinking about _him._ Ryo slowly swung his legs out from under the covers, wincing as all the aches and pains he had acquired the previous day once more made themselves known, sending sharp aches all along his muscles. With a hiss, Ryo slowly unfolded himself from the bed, opting to drag himself to the shower; he had had one just the night before, as was apparent from his still-slightly-damp hair, but his skin still felt itchy and dirty. Ryo turned on the water, shedding his clothes quickly and stepping under the warm droplets eagerly, feeling his cramped muscles slowly relax. The water ran down his thin form and Ryo closed his eyes, scrubbing harshly at his flesh. He ignored the images still pounding in his skull as best he could, but try as he might, the picture of that tall tanned man with the flowing purple cloak and brilliant, leering grin refused to leave him alone. Ryo couldn't hold back a shudder.

"This is ridiculous," he muttered to himself, scrubbing harshly at his skin. "I got away! I can forget the whole thing now." He winced when his fingers brushed along his ribs and he twisted, his eyes widening a little when he saw the massive purpling bruise that decorated the majority of his side. Jumping out of moving cars onto hard pavement will do that, he supposed. Ryo sighed, tilting his head up and gently massaging his neck, which was still decorated with cuts, never mind the thousand other tiny scratches and bruises his body held as a memento of that terrifying man's rough treatment. Ryo closed his eyes and sagged. Yesterday had been just about the worst day of his entire life.

Reluctantly leaving the warmth of his shower, Ryo pulled on his clothes before heading down the stairs, grabbing whatever cereal was left in their cupboards for breakfast and slipping back into the living room. He wanted to scream when Bakura's mess still littered the floor. Releasing a slow sigh, Ryo sidestepped his way onto the sofa and flicked the TV on, spooning the cereal into his mouth. The news was still on but Ryo changed the channel quickly, settling on some kid's quiz show. It was better than anything to do with the bank.

"Fuck!"

Bakura's presence was announced by the slamming of the front door and his stamping footsteps. "Ryo, I am going to fucking kill you!"

Ryo merely sighed, used to his brother's empty threats. "What's wrong with you now?"

"You had to get fucking kidnapped and now your face is all over the news, only it may as well be _my_ face because you look just like me, and now I can't go anywhere without being stopped by the fucking police!" Bakura collapsed onto the other side of the sofa and sent Ryo a dangerous glare, his gaze sharp and narrowed.

Ryo's jaw dropped a little, panic crawling through his veins. "The police are still looking for me? Why?"

"How the fuck should I know?" Bakura threw himself up angrily, heading for the stairs.

Ryo hurried after him, his brown eyes widening. "Where have you even been? You didn't tell the police anything, did you?"

"I'm not stupid," Bakura scoffed, "And I was out all night trying to sort out the payments from last week. So now I am going to bed, and you had better sort your fucking mess out before I get up again."

Ryo shook his head, chewing his lip. "There's nothing to sort out. What do you expect me to do?"

"I don't know!" Bakura glowered at him. "Go talk to the police, tell them you're fine now and you don't know anything, and they'll leave us both alone! I can't operate with them breathing down my neck the whole time." Without another word Bakura stamped up the stairs, leaving a nonplussed Ryo staring after him.

Ryo turned away with a grimace. He didn't want to talk to the police; they would only be asking him for details that he didn't have, and the last thing he wanted was to have to relive the events of yesterday. Besides, if he told them what he knew there was a strong chance that his kidnapper would get caught, and Ryo didn't want that. For some reason, the idea of that wild man locked up in a prison cell saddened Ryo. Still, after loud angry thumps sounded from upstairs, Ryo decided that he did need to do something. If he just told the police that he was ok but didn't know anything about his kidnapper, they would leave him alone ... wouldn't they? And then Bakura wouldn't have anything to worry about...

It was worth a try.

Ryo sucked in a breath before slipping on a pair of shoes and heading out of the door. The streets were as busy as ever, the usual Saturday shoppers filling up the city with loud conversation. Ryo picked a random direction and started walking – from what Bakura had said, the police were looking for him, and so they shouldn't be too hard to find. He continued strolling, looking around with narrowed eyes, but he had barely made it three blocks when he was suddenly jerked roughly backwards, his light blue jacket slipping down his shoulders as an arm snaked around his waist. Ryo shrieked and kicked but another hand slapped over his mouth and he was hoisted fully off his feet, dragged kicking and screaming into the shadowy recesses of an alley. Moving his head to try and free himself Ryo glanced down, his heart freezing to a halt when he saw a tanned arm clasped tightly around his hips.

Not again.

Ryo wrenched his head away from the man, struggling to escape as he kicked behind him. There was a muffled groan, and the hand around his mouth went into his hair. Ryo winced and yelped at the added pain against his scalp as he was swung around, his chest slammed into the wall. Hot breath hit that back of his neck as a huge body pressed against his back, and an eerily familiar dark voice chuckled into his ear. "Well, hello again, Ryo. Long time no see."

Ryo hissed and kicked but the man captured his wrists in an iron grip, pinning them as he roughly pushed Ryo up against the wall. Ryo's face mashed into the brick, his features screwing up as his breathing came in large gasps. "_Long time?"_ quoted Ryo incredulously, trying his hardest to ignore the shivers that rippled down the length of his spine. His fingertips tingled, heart pounding blood around his body at a furious rate. "It's not even been twenty-four hours!"

The man laughed again. "Well, yes, but it's just _felt_ like forever, hasn't it?"

Ryo's squeak of disapproval was muffled by the wall. He turned his head desperately, looking back towards the entrance of the alley; it was tiny, barely a crack between the buildings, and the crowds were thick out on the street. No one would bother to look down here. Ryo was trapped once again.

"Don't bother trying to escape," the man chuckled, reading his thoughts. "Not many people can get away from me, and _no one_ gets away from me twice."

Ryo shuddered, his whole body convulsing. The man shoved him into the brick, the hand in his hair lowering slightly to brush his neck. Ryo froze.

"Now, now." The man was grinning; Ryo could hear it in his tone. "Behave yourself, and everything will be fine."

"Oh, I'm sure," Ryo couldn't help spitting out. "Because last time all your plans went so well."

The man growled low in his throat, his tone turning dangerous. Ryo held back a scream when the dark voice vibrated against the bared skin of his shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on," Ryo hissed, his legs flailing as he tried to find the ground. "Are you really telling me that you _meant_ to get chased halfway across Domino? Not to mention that the police are still after you. I think it's safe to assume that your plans went a little awry yesterday."

"All thanks to you," the man warned. "If you hadn't pulled off my fucking balaclava, we would have had no problem. Why the fuck would you do that? I would have just left you alone if you hadn't seen my face."

Ryo felt heat rush through him at that, his heart slowing to a faint flutter in his chest. "Really? You'd have just left me alone, after you threatened me like that?"

"Probably." Ryo could feel the man shrugging, the grip loosening a little around his hips. "Although..." the man moved suddenly, spinning Ryo around and pushing his back up against the wall this time. Ryo stopped breathing when those now-familiar dark eyes pierced into him, bronze lips stretched wide into a grin, strong hands on Ryo's shoulders as he pressed him into wall. "I wouldn't have had anywhere near as much fun if I'd left you behind in that bank."

Ryo attempted to swallow, his breathing shallow as his gaze remained fixed on the man before him. He could feel it again, that strange attraction; it was in the heat that burned the air between them, the pounding of his heart, the way his blood seemed to sing as it rushed through his veins. Looking into those captivating dark violet eyes, Ryo realised with something akin to fear that he didn't want to move away.

The man tilted his head at Ryo, grin drooping at the edges slightly as he leaned in closer. "Yes, you have certainly been entertaining. But I really can't allow you to keep running loose around the city."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Ryo felt dread pool in his gut as the man dropped one wrist, his hand sliding into his pocket and returning with the tell-tale glint of a blade. Ryo shrank back against the wall with a hiss, working moisture into his mouth as he dared to speak. "What are you going to do with that?"

The man chuckled darkly, but the sadistic gleam in his eye was a little dimmed as he turned his attention back to Ryo. The blade lifted in one tanned hand, suddenly pressing into the skin of Ryo's throat, the man's fingers digging sharply into Ryo's slim shoulder. Ryo leaned as far back into the wall as he could, the metal freezing against his too-warm skin. Eyes darting left and right, Ryo could quite clearly see that there was no one to help him; he could conceivably scream and alert the attention of the crowds, but they were quite a way away, and Ryo had a feeling that as soon as he made any noise this man wouldn't hesitate to kill him. The man narrowed his gaze as he leaned even further towards Ryo, causing the pale teen's knees to buckle until he was sagging in the man's grip. The knife played idly around his throat as the man spoke, his tone almost thoughtful. "Way I see it, I have two options. Either I kill you and leave your bleeding, broken body for some random stranger to find once I am long gone..."

Ryo gulped.

"...Or..." the man's lips suddenly stretched into a grin. "I could take you back with me and make you stay. I'd have to lock you up properly this time, though, after the stunt you pulled yesterday ... I'm sure I've got some chains somewhere..."

Ryo squeaked. "You can't do that! My brother would look for me, and the police are already after you..."

"I know," the man leered. "Was that you? Tell them everything about me, did you? Little fucker, I should have known you would -"

"It wasn't me!" Ryo yelped, the blade sinking a little into his skin, adding to the multitude of scratches he wore there from the previous day.

The man stopped moving, one eyebrow lifting to give his dark face an almost comical expression. His lips twisted. "Eh?"

"I haven't called the police," Ryo coughed, licking his lips nervously. "I haven't spoken to them at all. As far as they know, I'm still with you."

The man actually drew back a step, the knife slipping down from Ryo's throat. Ryo silently congratulated himself, easing his back away from the brick and slowly rubbing his neck, thankful that the skin hadn't been cut to badly. The man was staring down at him with a sharp violet gaze. Ryo looked back, attempting to appear calm as the man's brows drew together into a tight frown. That dark voice bluntly asked, "Why?"

"Excuse me?" Ryo dropped his hands, catching his lower lip between his teeth.

The man continued to fix him with a quizzical stare. "Why haven't you told anyone?"

Ryo shrugged, carefully holding the man's gaze. "I ... just didn't want to. I figured that you would be long gone, and I'd got away ... I saw no reason to get you in more trouble..."

Silence held between them as Ryo trailed off, shifting nervously on his feet. The man continued to stare at him, his head tilted to the side, golden strands glimmering in the faint beams of sunlight that penetrated the dark alley. Ryo shivered under his gaze, just beginning to wonder if it would be worth making a run for it before the man suddenly cracked into a wide, wide grin, only this time there was hardly any actual malice behind it. Before Ryo knew what was happening, the blade was gone and the man's hand was stuck directly in his face. "Hello Ryo. I'm Kek. Pleasure to meet you."

Ryo would have fallen over if he hadn't sagged against the wall for support. He stared, nonplussed, into the dark violet eyes of his assailant, absolutely shocked. "You ... you just told me your name?"

The man threw back his head and laughed. "Gods, you're easy to surprise. Yes, my name is Kek. Now, are you going to shake my hand, or do I have to get my knife back out?"

"N-no, that's quite alright," Ryo stammered, his voice an embarrassing squeak in the crisp, heated air. He hesitantly reached forward one slightly-trembling pale hand, lightly brushing Kek's fingers before his hand was grabbed in a bone-crushing grip. Ryo was tugged forwards almost violently, the fingers of Kek's other hand going straight to his white hair, brushing it back from his face. Kek was still grinning as he tilted Ryo's face up to his.

"So, Ryo," Kek grinned. "I think we might have got off on the wrong foot yesterday. Tell me about yourself."

Ryo frowned, squirming a little in Kek's tight grip. He swallowed, his skin burning where Kek touched it, his eyes a little glazed as he stared at the impossibly handsome man before him. He trembled as he spoke. "I – I already told you, yesterday."

"That was then," Kek instructed imperiously. "And we weren't in such a suitable situation."

Ryo couldn't help but let out a small snort of laughter at that, glancing rather pointedly at their surroundings. "What, you honestly think a dark alley is better than some evil lair?"

"It wasn't an evil lair!" Kek almost sounded petulant, but his wicked grin was back in place. "It wasn't even a lair. Those are just our back-up offices; couldn't risk you seeing the real thing, after all. You'd just have gone and blabbed."

Ryo was surprised when he actually felt a little offended at that. He frowned, attempting to step back. Kek's grin widened as he tightened his grip in Ryo's hair, his other hand catching him at one shoulder to keep him firmly in position. "No, you're not going anywhere, I'm afraid."

"And here I thought you were being more civil," Ryo muttered, but he stood still readily enough.

Kek grinned. "As if. Never mistake me for being civil, Ryo – it would be your last mistake."

"You say that as if I'm going to see you again." Ryo chewed his lip, a mix of emotions rattling around in his skull. This new side to his kidnapper was disorientating to say the least, but it only served to entice Ryo to him further. And the way he was looking at him now, with those dark violet eyes almost glowing with something close to hunger ... shivers slid down Ryo's spine.

Kek's grin stretched wider as he leaned down, tugging Ryo closer. Ryo winced when his hair pulled painfully at his scalp. "Who says I'm going to let you go?"

Ryo blinked. There was no threat in Kek's tone, despite the obvious danger in his words, and Ryo realised with a small stab that he wasn't scared anymore. Sure, he was trapped in a dark alley with a dangerous criminal who seemed to have some inexplicable reason for wanting to keep him around, but Ryo found it very difficult to bring himself to care. He wanted to stick around, despite how ridiculous he knew that notion was.

So when Ryo met Kek's eyes again, they were devoid of fear. "Who says I want to go?"

A strange expression crossed Kek's face at Ryo's words. His dark violet eyes glazed over, his fingers digging almost painfully into Ryo's hip as he frowned down, his lips pursing. "Seriously? Fuck, with the way I've treated you, you ought to be terrified by now."

"You're telling me," Ryo muttered.

Kek grinned. "But I can't allow that, you realise. Plus, I still need to punish you for running away from me yesterday – I really can't have you doing that again."

Ryo had about half a second to think before he was once more picked up bodily by the man and shoved back against the wall. Letting out a startled yelp, Ryo kicked in surprise only for Kek to push him harder into the wall, hoisting him up. Ryo's legs dangled uncomfortably as Kek held him fast, one hand on his hip, the other on his shoulder, keeping him firmly in place. Ryo swallowed when he lifted his head to meet those strong dark eyes; their violet depths were bubbling with suppressed mirth.

"You see," Kek continued conversationally, ignoring Ryo's weak struggles and gasps for breath, "I really can't allow you to keep roaming through this city. At least, not without some guarantee that you won't stab me in the back."

"I wouldn't do th -"

"So, I'm gonna need you to promise me," Kek continued as if Ryo hadn't spoken, tightening his grip. Ryo shuddered when he leaned closer, Kek's wide grin mere inches from his face. "Promise me that you won't tell anyone. Swear it on your blood."

Ryo's mouth opened slightly, his throat constricting. The gleam was back in those dark violet eyes, almost invisible in the darkness of the alley. Ryo drew in a shaky breath, whispering, "I swear."

"On your _blood._" Kek growled, his forehead bouncing against Ryo's, fingers digging painfully into Ryo's thin shoulder.

Ryo stiffened against the wall. His searching gaze looked deeply into Kek's eyes, studying his expression – the man was quite clearly deathly serious, his brow deeply furrowed and his lips now a thin line. Ryo swallowed. "Don't you think I bled enough for you yesterday?"

Silence.

The man threw his head back and laughed, dark peals echoing hollowly off the tiny alley's walls. Then, before Ryo had time to think, a face was mashed against his as his lips were smothered in a searing, demanding heat. Ryo's lungs screamed, his eyes wide with shock as Kek smashed their mouths together; it was sloppy, demanding, and overwhelming. Kek drew back after a second, growling, "Come on, Ryo, work with me here," before he claimed Ryo's lips again. Ryo remained stiff for half a second before Kek's hot hands slipped into his hair and he had to literally throw his arms around Kek's neck to stop himself from falling. Kek kept him pressed firmly against the wall, using his grip in Ryo's hair to force his head back, giving him better access. Then his tongue brushed Ryo's, and the pale teen lost it.

Without thinking, Ryo opened his mouth and fought Kek, electrifying tingles sizzling through his veins. He swore he heard a dark chuckle emanate from Kek, vibrating through his own mouth as Kek slammed him back into the wall. Stars tumbled through Ryo's skull, the back of his head smashing against the brick. Kek drew away from him, his grin positively devilish as he leered at Ryo.

"I knew it," Kek purred, his hands sliding down the Ryo's hips and leaving burning pathways in their wake. Ryo shivered as arms looped around his waist, tugging him forwards into that muscled chest. Ryo clutched Kek's shoulders in a desperate bid to keep his balance as his feet finally found purchase on the ground again. "I knew it wasn't just me."

Ryo's throat constricted, preventing him from letting out anything more than a squeak as he met Kek's dark gaze again. Kek leaned down to him with an almost sadistic glimmer in his eyes, his voice as strong as ever, his arms fastening securely around Ryo's hips. "Makes you a bit of a freak, though. Do you have a fetish for being kidnapped?"

"I – what – no!" Ryo stuttered indignantly. His hands instantly dropped to his sides, fiddling with the hem of his light blue jacket as he shifted nervously in Kek's secure grip. "Just how many times do you think I've been kidnapped? Stuff like this doesn't usually happen, you know."

Another dark chuckle slid through bronze lips. Kek tilted his head, his smile wide and alluring as he pulled Ryo closer, laying his forehead on the top of Ryo's head. "Good. I'm glad. You are _mine,_ Ryo."

Those words sent shivers sliding all the way down Ryo's spine, his skin crawling in a way that wasn't entirely unpleasant. His head was whirring, spinning through the mess of hormones he had become as he tried to find the sense in this situation. It was absurd; Ryo should be absolutely terrified of this man. The last thing he should want was to _get closer!_

"Come here." The order dropped peremptorily from Kek's lips, his mouth stretching into a knowing grin as he sidled back a step, his hands dropping from around Ryo's waist. Ryo swallowed as he gazed up at the man, his knees shaking a little, his breath sounding far too shallow to his own ears. Blood was thudding through his veins as he stared into those dark violet eyes.

Kek's grin grew as he leant back another step. "Come on," Kek all but purred, "I can tell that you want to. Get over here."

Ryo battled inwardly, trying to force his common sense to the fore of his thoughts, but it was a fruitless task; all coherence seemed to have left him the moment Kek's lips met his. Ryo struggled with himself for a long moment before eventually deciding to throw caution to the winds and stepped forwards hurriedly. His fingers quickly found purchase on the binding of Kek's cloak as he leaned up as far as he could, blindly searching for Kek's mouth, his eyes screwed tightly shut.

Another low chuckle vibrated between them as Kek bent to meet Ryo, shoving his tongue immediately between Ryo's lips. Ryo gasped when he felt arms grasp the back of his thighs and he was hoisted up, instinctively grabbing hold of Kek's shoulders, the kiss deepening. Ryo's legs fell naturally into place around Kek's middle; he hung on tightly, grateful of the hands at his backside that kept him firmly in place, although he couldn't hold back a small yelp when the fingers tightened.

Kek pulled back briefly, planting one more sloppy kiss on Ryo's lips before setting him back on the ground, chuckling when Ryo's knees gave way and he was forced to lean on Kek for support. Kek laughed. "Gods, are you going to need me to carry you _again_?"

"No!" Ryo squealed out, instantly jumping away from Kek, his back finding purchase against the wall. "I never want you to do that!"

Kek just laughed, his dark violet eyes glimmering dangerously. "Well, I'll just have to make do with dragging you, then." He thrust one hand towards Ryo, bronze fingers closing tightly around one pale wrist as he started down the alley. Ryo dug his heels in as he was literally pulled forwards, struggling to break free of Kek's strong grasp.

"Kek! What are you doing?" Ryo called indignantly, finally managing to tug his wrist free. He rubbed it, glancing down to see clear red fingerprints marking his pale skin. He grimaced.

Kek looked back at him, head tilted quizzically to the left. "Taking you back to my hideout. What else?"

"I'm not going back with you again!" Ryo shuddered, his fingers flying to his neck and pointedly rubbing at the scars still left there.

Kek rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine, I promise not to threaten you this time. Well, I promise not to use my knife. Well, ok, I might, but I won't actually stab you unless you -"

"No!" Ryo shook his head, edging back a step. His eyes widened when he realised he had just made out with a man who thought it was fun to threaten people with knives. "I can't go back with you."

Kek's lips rolled as he pursed them, his brows furrowing. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, glaring at Ryo with dangerous dark eyes. "Well, fuck. If you weren't interested you could have just run away at any stage – I would have chased after you with my knife, of course, but you still could have _tried._"

Ryo's face blanched a little, his features screwing up. "I didn't mean that I want to run!"

"Then what the fuck is your problem?" Kek kept his arms firmly crossed, his feet planted wide on the dark floor of the alley.

Ryo swallowed. "I can't go with you. Not just like that – my brother needs looking after. I can't just disappear..."

"The fuck you can't," Kek growled. "No one would notice. You can't be _that_ important, or the police would be working harder to find out where you are."

Ryo winced noticeably at the truth in his words. The only person in the whole city who would really miss him was Bakura, and even then mostly because he wouldn't get his meals on the table or his mess picked up. Bakura hadn't even noticed Ryo was missing yesterday, and even if he did, Ryo highly doubted if he would ever call the police; Bakura's own shady operations made that too much of a risk.

Kek was still glaring at him.

Ryo drew in a breath, his hands curling into fists. "I can't just leave. No matter what you might think, I've got responsibilities here. I can't just walk out on them."

Kek's frown deepened, his lips pursing as he glared. Silence held for a long moment, during which Ryo licked his lips nervously, backing up a step. When Kek made no move to follow he backed up another, and another, eventually risking turning his back. He mumbled, "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

There was no response.

Ryo ignored the small screaming section of his brain that warned him he was making a huge mistake, and he ordered his feet to start jogging back towards the city. He was almost back to the sunlight when an unmistakeable dark voice ordered from behind him, "Wait."

Ryo was more than a little ashamed at the wave of relief that rolled through his veins. He turned back with widened eyes, moistening his lips before speaking. "Yes, Kek?"

The tanned man was watching him with narrowed eyes, cloak flaring behind him as he advanced two steps. One hand stretched forwards, a small piece of paper fluttering in the breeze.

Ryo frowned, his eyes narrowing to slits. "What's that?"

"Just get over here and take it off me," Kek growled.

Ryo couldn't hold back a smile as he stepped forwards, fingers lightly brushing Kek's as he took the paper.

"Be there tomorrow," Kek ordered. "_Early._"

Without another word Kek turned on his heel, his purple cloak flaring dramatically as he disappeared into the shadows. Ryo closed his fingers around the slip of paper, swallowing as he watched.

Tomorrow couldn't come quickly enough.

**So, I call Yami Marik 'Kek', which is a name Miss Macabre Grey came up with. I use it a lot, because I love it, but if you haven't seen it before then it means 'God of Darkness' and sounds like an evil laugh (kekekek!); hence why it's great for Yami Marik. ^_^ Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed, and see you at the next chapter! - Jem**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, another update! This is the second-to-last chapter, and I reckon the last one will be out this weekend sometime – probably Sunday, or maybe Monday. Remember, this was originally a oneshot, so each chapter will lead directly into the next; you might want to reread the last couple of paragraphs from the last chapter if the start of this one is a bit confusing. Thank you so much to everyone reading, reviewing and supporting this story! I hope you enjoy – Jem**

Ryo made his slow way back through the streets of Domino, slip of paper clutched tight in his fist. He ducked his head in the sunlight, slipping quickly through the crowds and avoiding any signs of police officers, knowing that the last thing he needed was to be caught now. Ryo licked his lips as he continued through the streets, his footsteps loud on the pavement. The events of the alley burned away in the back of his mind, sending delicious warmth trickling through his veins. Ryo couldn't hold back a smile.

It didn't take him long to return to his house, letting himself in quietly to find Bakura in the living room, squatting amongst the mess of cloths still decorating the floor. Ryo rolled his eyes. "Have you not cleared that up yet?"

"Have you not cleared _your_ mess up yet?" Bakura snapped back, his gaze flashing angrily at Ryo. "Will I be able to leave the house without getting hounded now?"

Ryo chewed his lip, shifting nervously, and Bakura heaved an angry sigh. "You didn't talk to the police? Why the fuck not?"

"I ... ran into the man again." Ryo closed his eyes for a moment before opening them to glance down at his brother again. "The one who kidnapped me. His name's Kek."

Bakura quirked a brow. "You know his name now? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Ryo squirmed under his brother's scrutinising glare, repeating the question inside his own mind. What on earth _was_ wrong with him? Kek had proven without doubt that he was a sadistic, dangerous man, and yet Ryo was voluntarily going to visit him the next day, and he was _looking forwards to it._ His brother was right to question his sanity, after all.

"Ryo? Don't space out when I'm talking to you."

Ryo jumped, sending Bakura a glare. "I'll space out whenever I want to, thank you very much."

Bakura shook his head, lips quirking upwards into a smirk as he tilted his head in the direction of his brother. "You won't when I'm around."

"Oh, quit it." Ryo stumbled further down the hall, entering the kitchen with a groan. "Bakura, have you not gone to the shops yet?"

"That's your job," came the disgruntled shout from the living room.

Ryo rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath, "Well, I've been a little busy these past couple of days, not that you would care." Hunting right into the depths of their kitchen, Ryo eventually dug out a not-too-out-of-date packet of pasta, along with a jarred sauce that smelled alright. Ryo sighed, switching on the hob and resting against the counter. Various crashes and curses sounded from the living room but Ryo largely ignored them, not really interested in whatever his brother felt like destroying today. Pasta, thankfully, didn't take long to cook and Ryo served two plates up, setting them carefully on the table and yelling for his brother. Bakura stomped in a few minutes later, collapsing onto the seat and poking at the pasta with a slightly disgruntled expression. "Is this it?"

"It's all that's in the cupboard, since _you_ decided not to shop," Ryo sniffed, his own plate already almost half-gone. "If you don't like it, make your own."

Bakura growled, spearing the food angrily. "You're really fucking annoying."

"At least I actually made something edible, unlike last time _you_ were in the kitchen," Ryo commented haughtily. He finished his meal quickly, placing his plate neatly by the sink before heading to the door, tossing a casual, "You can wash up," over his shoulder as he climbed the stairs. There was a disgruntled shout followed by a muffled shout, but Ryo just laughed. Bakura never helped him out; Ryo figured he was due a break.

Heading into his room, Ryo collapsed onto the bed, falling onto his back as his fingers automatically went to massage the cuts at his throat. Dried blood cracked under his fingers, and Ryo half-heartedly thought that he should clean them up, but his muscles were exhausted. It had been a stressful couple of days. Ryo felt his eyes sliding shut and rolled onto his back, mindless of the clothes he still wore and the fact that it was really not very late. With a tired sigh, Ryo felt himself slip into the vestiges of sleep.

_Purple flared in the corners of Ryo's vision, a strikingly familiar shade that tugged at his heartstrings. His interest piqued, Ryo walked hesitantly forwards, the purple teasingly alluring at the edge of his vision. Ryo picked up his pace a little, his bare feet more insistent as they marked the blank ground, his eyes narrowing the closer he got. The purple flared at him, growing gradually closer the further Ryo ran. He lifted one hand, his fingers stretching, breath wheezing through his chest. His nails met soft cloth..._

_And then it flew out of his hands as the figure in front of him turned around._

_Ryo's eyes widened when they met a dark violet gaze. The man was tall, tanned, and arrogantly handsome, blond spikes outlining hard features. He smirked sidelong at Ryo, his lips thin and stretched, his chin upturned arrogantly as he surveyed Ryo with an almost hungry expression. Ryo's lips immediately dried, his heart in his mouth as the man leaned closer. That smirk edged ever closer until Ryo's eyes were forced shut, and he felt hands tangle in his hair, tugging his face forwards until his lips were met. Ryo sighed happily, tingles searing through his veins as he moved closer, winding his arms around the tanned neck. He felt a tight grip catch his waist, lifting him up, pulling him close to the hot body of the other. Ryo writhed in pleasure, his hips meeting the other's with a delicious friction. Ryo moaned a little against the other's tongue, loving the feeling of being so close, sensing rather than hearing the amusement of him as they kept close together._

_Then they were moving, and Ryo's back landed on something soft. The other lay with him, crawling over his prone form and meeting his lips once more, tongue swiping at his lips. Ryo gasped and arched up, his fingers finding purchase on the cloak of the other, moving under the purple material to brush black cloth, fumbling hands finding the hem and tugging, revealing perfectly toned tanned skin leading to a strong, beautiful chest. Ryo leaned up, his hands roaming, loving the warmth and heat coming from the body above him. There was a dark chuckle that sent shivers rolling down his spine, and then Ryo's jacket was rolling off his shoulders, his shirt pulled up and over his head, and hot tanned hands were suddenly everywhere. Ryo melted into the mattress, his hands desperately clutching at strong shoulders as his body reacted to the wonderful movements of the other, finding all his sweet spots. Ryo's eyes slid shut, and when they reopened they met a dark gaze clouded with lust. The hands dipped lower, finding Ryo's belt, and undid the clasp with practised movements as Ryo's lips were met once more. Ryo bucked upwards, the material sliding down his legs, and then the other was above him again, hot hard heat pressing down into Ryo and sending delicious shivers through his veins..._

Ryo shot upright, his eyes wide and his breath coming in loud gasps, his hands clutching at his chest in shock. Where was the other? Where was that beautiful heat, the wonderful hands that knew exactly what to do, those dark eyes so exotic when they were directed straight to him? Ryo stared around his room for several more minutes before he slowly realised that he must have been dreaming – his lamp was still on, but other than that the room was dark, the open curtains showing him the city shrouded in night. Ryo blinked, running a distracted hand through his tangled white locks before leaning over to check his clock. It was 3am.

"For goodness' sake," Ryo muttered to himself, clambering awkwardly off his bed and heading unsteadily to his window. He leaned against the glass, his breath frosting the image as his eyes slid shut, the image of the tanned man all too vivid behind his lids. Ryo snapped them open again with a sigh, leaning back and shutting the curtains before turning back to survey his room. Every shadow took the form of a dark, leering figure, spiked hair appearing in the corner of his eye, that dark chuckle emanating through the very air. Ryo shivered. In all honesty, he wouldn't put it past Kek to stalk into his room at night, and the most worrying thing about _that_ scenario was the Ryo actually sort of almost wanted it to happen. He shook his head, pressing a palm to his forehead. "What on earth is wrong with me?"

Glancing down, Ryo's nose wrinkled at the sight of his sleep-crumpled clothes, wishing he had thought to change before dropping off like that. Taking a deep breath, Ryo quickly stripped and pulled on his favourite pair of pyjamas, diving back to the bed and curling under the covers. Needless to say, he didn't succeed very well in getting any more sleep – the image of the purple cloaked figure refused to leave him alone, much like its real-life counterpart.

When dawn broke across the city and sunlight started streaming into his room, Ryo eventually gave up and clambered hesitantly into the shower. He purposefully ran the water cold, hoping to calm some of his reactions to that unfortunate dream, although the fact that Kek was constantly on his mind didn't really help to solve his problem. Ryo shook his head with a groan. Why on earth would he have had a dream like that? Yes, Kek was extremely handsome and Ryo was really looking forward to seeing him again, but it was almost laughable to consider anything more happening between them. Ryo felt his lips quirk into a smile. _After all, Kek really doesn't strike me as the relationship type. And what would we say when people ask how we met? He kidnapped me because I got in the way when he was robbing a bank? Yeah, right!_

Ryo pursed his lips in a long sigh, resting his head against the tiling of the shower and allowing his eyes to close again, thinking through his options. The slip of paper Kek had given him yesterday, with the address of where to meet him, was in pride of place on his desk. Ryo had spent time looking on his laptop, checking the exact location; it appeared to be some sort of mansion on the outskirts of the city, set in its own orchard. Ryo was itching to go, itching to be once more in Kek's intoxicating presence, but the sensible part of his brain was warning him just how foolish such an action would be. _But,_ Ryo reasoned with himself, _It isn't as if I don't know what I'm getting myself into, and I'm pretty sure Kek will let me leave when I want to. Plus, I can tell Bakura what I'm doing and take my phone, so if I get into trouble I can always call him and get him to rescue me._

In his heart, Ryo knew his mind was already made up. No way was he missing out on a chance to meet Kek again.

In an hour Ryo was dressed and fed, keys in his hand and shoes on his feet as he hunted the living room for his phone. He eventually found it buried under random strips of cloth from whatever Bakura's project was, the battery half-out. With a sigh Ryo slotted it back in, securing the back on his phone before switching it on. It still worked; that was all that mattered. Quickly traipsing his way back up the stairs again, Ryo knocked boldly on his brother's door and entered without bothering to wait for a reply. "Bakura? Wake up."

There was a muffled groan from somewhere to the right; the room was still plunged in complete darkness. Ryo rolled his eyes. "Listen, alright? I'm going out. I've got my phone, so if I call, answer. Ok?"

There was another muffled grunt which Ryo took as agreement. With a final nod, Ryo exited his brother's room, carefully closing the door behind him before he tripped back down the stairs and exited the house. The sunlight glowed against Ryo's light jacket, warming his pallid skin and setting a huge smile on his face. It was busy out today, the crowds the thickest Ryo had seen in a long while, so he kept his elbows tucked close to his sides and weaved a nimble route around the other people, his feet confident as they led him to the outskirts. He stopped short when his destination first came into view.

It was a mansion, alright.

A pair of huge, grandiosely decorated gates stood proudly at the head of a long driveway, leading through an apple orchard to the wide, sweeping expanse of the entrance to a vast house. Ryo looked up and counted seven floors, the house a wide squatting menace against the horizon, arched windows decorating every room. The front doors were huge and oak, towering and leering, leeching the sunlight from their surroundings. A vast shadow cast right over the driveway, stopping at Ryo's toes as he gazed in awe at the mansion.

Ryo swallowed.

There was an intercom system on the gates. Ryo drew in a careful breath, edging closer, chewing on his lip as he eyed the button. He got the distinct feeling that once he was inside those gates, there would be no turning back.

Ryo had already made his choice.

His finger hit the buzzer, holding it for a couple of seconds before he released it, slowly. A voice immediately snapped through the speakers, the reception clear as day. "Who are you and what do you want?"

Ryo gulped. Now what? Hi, my name's Ryo and I was kidnapped by your leader, and now I want to see him again? Yeah, right.

"Hello?" The voice sounded irritable, so Ryo squeaked.

"Um, hi. I'm ... I'm here to see Kek..."

"Who is this?" The voice instantly turned suspicious. "And how do you know that name?"

Ryo swallowed. "He told me ... Kek told me, and then he told me to come here..."

There was a startled splutter, followed by several crashes and a bang, and then a familiar dark voice sounded that had Ryo sighing in relief. "Well, hello again. We just seem to keep running in to each other, don't we?"

Ryo held back a laugh. "That probably has something to do with the fact that you keep stalking me."

"You came here on your own," chuckled the dark voice. "Come on in, if you're sure you still want to."

"I'm sure," Ryo breathed, watching the gates swing open with nerves jumping around in his stomach.

The walk up to driveway seemed to take hours, the long-fingered shadows of the trees stretching out to meet him as Ryo made his trembling way along the wide path. The doors soon rose to greet him. Ryo clambered up the vast steps, just watching the wood for a while – was he supposed to knock, or what? Shifting on his feet, Ryo just began to lift one fist when the doors were swung wide and he was met with that tall, cloaked figure he had last met in his dreams.

Ryo couldn't hold back a grin.

Kek grinned right back, stepping back with an expansive sweep of his arm. "Hello, Ryo. Get your ass in here now."

Ryo held back a laugh at the crass statement, instead primly entering and folding his hands behind his back. He looked around with wide eyes at the vast entrance hall that greeted him – the ceiling stretched away impossibly high, covered in shadows. Kek laughed when he saw his preoccupation, wrapping a strong arm around his shoulders and guiding him forwards. "Come on, little one. I'll show you around."

"I can't stay long," Ryo cut in quickly, although he wormed a little closer under the man's arm. The heat waving off him was incredible. "I'll have to get back to my brother soon."

A peal of laughter echoed around the vast hall as the man led them into a narrow, winding corridor. "Well, fuck. I had absolutely no intention of letting you leave today."

Ryo instantly stiffened, attempting to slip out of the man's grasp, only for Kek to hold him tighter. "Oh, no, you don't. I've got you now, Ryo, and you are going _nowhere._"

Ryo grumbled under his breath, stumbling to keep pace with the man's much longer strides. "I should have known."

"Yes, you should." Mirth was still evident in Kek's tone as he led them through the hall, eventually drawing to a halt outside a large oak door. Kek released Ryo's shoulders in favour of gripping his wrist as he twisted the handle of the door, pushing it open with a wide sweep.

Ryo groaned as he was forcefully dragged in to the room. "I can walk for myself, you know."

"So you keep saying," Kek chuckled, swinging Ryo off the floor once the door closed behind them and placing him securely on a plush chair. "But I'd rather not risk you running off again. You really messed me about last time."

Ryo shook his head, gazing about the room – he was on a seat facing a large mahogany desk that covered most of one wall. Kek didn't sit, preferring to pace the room and fix Ryo with a piercing dark stare; shivers rolled down Ryo's spine whenever he met it. Taking in a breath, Ryo looked away as he managed to mutter, "_I _messed _you_ about? You were the one who kidnapped me."

"Oh, but no hard feelings, right?" Kek was grinning again, his teeth glistening in sharp contrast to his darkly tanned features. "It was sort of necessary. You were really fucking up my bank robbery."

Ryo shook his head, a small smile playing around his lips. "You did that all on your own, I think you'll find. Threatening an innocent civilian and knocking out a bank worker aren't the best ways to keep low profile."

"And how would you know that?" Kek stopped his pacing momentarily, fixing Ryo with a dark glare that had Ryo almost rocketing off his seat. "Just exactly how much do you know about crime, huh?"

Ryo swallowed. He kicked at the carpet aimlessly, turning his head away and gazing down as he tried to avoid that piercing stare. Kek had other ideas, it would seem. Warm tanned fingers attached to Ryo's chin, forcing his head up and his brown gaze to crash onto Kek's. Ryo froze.

The moment lasted a long while, Kek leaned almost comically over as he bent to be at Ryo's eye level; Ryo's fingers clutched awkwardly at the plush cushion of the seat, fidgeting from side to side as he found himself captured in those dark violet eyes. Kek narrowed them, the black lines under his eyes creasing as a grin once more lit his lips, tugging them up towards his ears. "Still afraid of me, then?"

"No," Ryo choked out breathlessly, his fingers knotting together on the chair. "I'm not scared. I never have been."

Kek drew back a tiny bit at that, his brow creasing before he broke into the wide smile once again. He pressed his face closer to Ryo's their foreheads bumping together as Kek's grin stretched. "Oh, really? Not _ever_? I might have to work harder at that, then."

Ryo shook his head quickly, as much as he was able whilst his chin was still held in Kek's tight grip. "I don't think you could ever scare me, Kek."

The grin dropped into a sudden scowl, Kek's grip becoming painful, leaving raw red marks on Ryo's pallid skin. Kek shoved the chair back, tipping it until Ryo's feet left the floor and he was at the complete mercy of Kek, his eyes widening slightly as the world tilted around him. "Why the fuck would you think that?" Kek growled, his lips a thin, furious line as he glared down at Ryo. "Of course I could fucking scare you. I could fucking _kill_ you."

Ryo swallowed, but he stayed calm. His features carefully relaxed, Ryo volunteered sheepishly, "Oh, you could certainly kill me. But I wouldn't necessarily be scared."

Silence held over the room for a long, long moment, Ryo's calm brown gaze firmly holding Kek's furious glare, until Kek threw his head back and laughed, releasing the chair. It fell back with a loud _thud_, sending Ryo tumbling head-over-heels as he struggled to keep his balance. He landed painfully on his side – the same side that was bruised from meeting the pavement two days ago – and Ryo hissed, winded. He lay still for a moment, ignoring the continued laughter that only doubled when Kek spotted Ryo's position. Ryo rolled his eyes slightly, grumbling, "Yeah, don't help at all," as he struggled to lift himself into a sitting position, wincing with every movement. Suddenly, strong tanned arms were wrapping around his torso, lifting him carelessly from the floor and slamming him into the wall, only serving to make Ryo wince further. He froze, however, when those mirth-filled violet eyes turned on him, holding him in place.

Kek stepped closer, his body pressed flush against Ryo's as he kept the smaller male against the wall. Ryo's feet dangled; he kicked half-heartedly for a few moments before deciding that really, he didn't have much choice. If Kek wanted him against the wall, then Ryo would be staying against the wall.

Kek grinned. "What, not going to fight me this time?"

"It's an exercise in futility," Ryo pointed out with a sigh, his lids sliding closed before he opened them again. Kek was grinning, his face split in half as he thrust his nose almost completely against Ryo's.

"Right you are," Kek laughed, his fingers digging in to Ryo's shoulder and hip as he held him carefully in place. "It tends to be more fun when you fight back, though."

Ryo sighed loudly. He would have crossed his arms, had they not been trapped between his body and Kek's. "You also think it's fun to play with knives. I think I trust my judgement more than yours on this."

"You're no fun." Kek's tone was almost petulant, causing Ryo to break into a delighted smile. Kek frowned, pressing himself right up close to Ryo again, his dark eyes narrowed as he examined his form. "Why aren't you scared of me, though?"

Ryo cast his eyes downwards, attempting a shrug around Kek's grip. That was the million dollar question, really; by rights, he should be absolutely terrified of the tall dark stranger in front of him, instead of voluntarily going to his mansion, which Ryo was almost certain was paid for by criminal means. But there was just something about him that kept Ryo intrigued, that kept him intoxicated, and kept him coming back for more. And Ryo could swear, sometimes, that there was a flash of that same something in Kek's eyes, whenever he looked at Ryo...

Ryo was shaken violently, his head snapping back against the wall. "Answer me!" Kek all but roared, his lips close to Ryo's ear, hot breath dancing along his pale cheeks. "Don't fucking keep me waiting."

"Alright! Alright," Ryo held back a giggle when he met Kek's questioning stare. "I was just trying to work out the answer to that question myself. I think ... at least, I hope, that you already know why."

Kek growled, shoving Ryo further into the wall, causing him to wince. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"It's like you said yesterday," Ryo wheezed out, his body recovering from the sensation of being slammed so hard against the wall. His teeth jarred as he sucked in a breath. "In the alley, you said you knew it wasn't just you. Well, I hope it isn't just me, either. I hope you know why I'm not scared of you."

"You're not making any fucking sense," Kek declared darkly, his tone dangerous. "Tell me what you mean."

Ryo swallowed when he lifted his eyes to brush gazes with that dark violet stare. What if he had this all wrong? What if Kek really did only see Ryo as a victim, someone to manipulate, to toy with before torturing them to a slow and painful death? Remembering the manic grin and wild dark eyes Kek had sported the first time Ryo saw him, Ryo shuddered; he wouldn't put Kek past doing something like that. So what if Ryo truly was just a plaything? What was he doing here?

Ryo drew in a deep breath, calming himself as he looked back into Kek's dark, confused eyes. He was wrong. After all, Kek had had numerous opportunities to torture and murder Ryo, but he was still here, living, breathing, and relatively unharmed. And in the alley the day before Kek had even allowed him to walk away with no real guarantee that Ryo would come back, not to mention the fact that Kek had kissed him. Ryo's lips tingled as he remembered that bruising heat. No, Ryo was safe here; for some strange reason, he was sure of that.

And there was his answer.

"I'm not scared of you, Kek," Ryo muttered softly, his brown eyes beseeching as they held Kek's gaze. "I know you'll keep me safe."

Silence dropped between them again at Ryo's words, Kek's hands warm and firm where he held Ryo in place, his expression still a thin frown as he stared straight at Ryo. Ryo looked back calmly enough, despite the pounding of his heart and the fluttering of his veins, heat burning his skin wherever Kek touched him. Ryo was immobile.

Eventually, Kek spoke, his voice gruff and low. "Why would you feel safe around me?"

"I don't know," Ryo responded honestly, his tone even. "Maybe it's because I'm still alive. And I keep coming back to you."

Kek broke into peals of laughter again at that, the familiar smirk returning to his face and lighting up his eyes; Ryo couldn't hold back a soft smile when he saw it. Kek just shook his head, allowing Ryo's feet to touch the floor again. "I guess you're right about that one, though Gods know why I haven't just killed you yet. You're a great inconvenience."

Ryo almost felt happy as he lifted his brows. "_I'm_ the inconvenience? You're the one who just randomly thought it would be a good idea to kidnap me."

"We've been over this," Kek grinned. "You were the idiot who tried to see my face. I couldn't not take you after that."

Ryo smiled back, leaning against the wall and folding his arms. "I was just curious."

"Oh, were you now?" Kek's tone took on an almost teasing lilt, warmth underlying the dark tone. He took a step towards Ryo, one hand on the wall above Ryo's head as he grinned down at him. "Have you satisfied your curiousity yet?"

Ryo's heart sped up the closer Kek got, his skin warming just from being close. Those dark eyes bored into him and Ryo was lost, wandering somewhere in the mesmerising depths. He lifted one pale, slightly-trembling hand to brush it against Kek's cheek, surprised at the softness beneath his fingertips.

Kek quirked an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Ryo pulled back a little, hesitating, but Kek's eyes were grinning down at him. One tanned hand went to Ryo's neck, brushing his hair back with a much softer movement than Ryo had experienced so far; at least, it was until the fingers wormed their way around the back of Ryo's neck and his head was pushed forwards, Kek leaning down to meet him in a searing, forceful kiss.

Ryo sighed in something similar to relief, welcoming Kek's eager tongue as his hands wound around his shoulders. Kek lifted him easily, slamming his back into the wall again as his mouth became more demanding, his hands tangling in Ryo's white hair. Ryo automatically wound his legs around Kek's waist, his fingers finding purchase in spiked golden locks, marvelling at the softness of the texture as he ran the strands across his palms. Kek pressed closer, kissing along Ryo's jawline and down to his collarbone, stopping when Ryo writhed in sudden pleasure. "Found your spot, huh?"

Ryo drew in a sharp breath when lips returned to the crook of his neck, and then he let out an almost-scream because _teeth_ were marking him. He tightened his fingers in Kek's hair as he panted for breath, the ungodly sensation at his neck sending shoots of warmth tingling through his veins. Ryo's eyes slid closed as a tongue swiped his neck before Kek leaned away, grinning down at him. Ryo mewled a little at the loss of sensation, his cheeks flushing when he opened his eyes to meet Kek's dark gaze.

Ryo squirmed a little uncomfortably and Kek laughed. "No need to be embarrassed. I was just marking you as mine."

Ryo shivered at those words, his fingers moving to the mark at his neck. "You didn't need to bite me."

"You didn't seem to mind," Kek laughed, grabbing Ryo's head again and pulling him into another kiss. Ryo complied happily, enjoying the rush of tingling heat that coursed through his veins. Kek's tongue swiped at his face demandingly, his hands moving from Ryo's hair and sliding down his body, leaving hot patterns burned into Ryo's skin. Ryo released a small sound, his fingers tightening in Kek's hair, but he froze when fingers gripped onto the hem of his shirt.

Kek didn't notice the sudden lack of response, his lips continuing to press forcefully against Ryo's as he pulled on the ends of his shirt. Rho wriggled in shock, the heat between them almost unbearable, Kek's demanding presence too much for Ryo to bear. He writhed against the wall, his hands gripping tightly onto Kek's hair and tugging him back, forcing him away. Kek growled, his hands clutching Ryo's hips, nails digging in as he pushed Ryo back against the wall. "What the fuck is wrong with you now?"

"I ... can't stay," Ryo hissed, his fingers knotting in the front of Kek's cloak. "I've got to go."

"The fuck you do," Kek growled.

Ryo shook his head, his body trembling as he pushed away and jumped down to the ground. "I'm sorry, but I have to. My brother..."

"I don't give a fuck about your brother," Kek snarled, his tone dark once more. "I let you walk away yesterday. What makes you think I'm going to let you walk out of here?"

Ryo's eyes flashed. He stared up defiantly at Kek, his arms crossing front of him and his lips drawing into a thin line. "You will let me go because I am not some pet for you to keep. I will come back for you – I promise – but I can't just leave my life now. You're going to let me go, and I will see you soon."

Kek stared at him, his violet eyes dark and his hands still tight against Ryo's hips. Ryo looked back sternly, his jaw set. Silence held between them for a long time before Kek finally growled and edged back a step. "You had better fucking get back here tomorrow."

Ryo couldn't help breaking into a wide grin as he turned to leave the room, planting one last kiss on Kek's cheek as he passed.

**So, yeah, it's a pretty short chapter, but that's because it was originally the second half of the last chapter, and originally before that just a small segment of a oneshot. Hah. Yeah. I fail at planning. ^_^ Anyway, next chapter shall be the last. XD Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! - Jem**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so, I'm late. Again. VERY late this time, though. I'm really sorry – I don't think I've ever actually been on time with this fic. Oops. ^_^ So, anyway, this is officially the last chapter! Thanks so much to everyone who has read/reviewed/faved/followed, I'm really grateful and I'm so sorry to have kept you all waiting so long. **

**To Sam: Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm so happy you're still around. ^_^ I adore your comments so much, and I'm thrilled you still like reading my work.**

**Warning for this chapter: it is very graphic towards the end. The M rating is most definitely needed. Proceed with caution if you dislike yaoi smut. ^_^ I hope you all like this last chapter! (You especially, Grey, as this was all for you, after all). Enjoy! XD - Jem**

Ryo woke early the next morning, instantly aware that he would be going to see Kek again. A bright smile graced his lips at that thought, his heart fluttering in his chest slightly as he pulled back the covers and clambered to his feet. It had been raining overnight, the grey pavement littered with patches of puddles as Ryo twitched the edge of his curtains, but the sun was glowing down on Domino now, lighting the streets with a bright golden haze. Ryo smiled. It was going to be a good day – he could tell.

He washed and dressed quickly, giving Bakura's door a half-hearted knock on his way down the stairs, although he wasn't really surprised when he got no answer. He made enough breakfast for the two of them, knowing Bakura would no doubt still be in a mood with him over the police's constant questioning. Ryo wasn't entirely sure what to do about that; there was no way he was turning Kek in now, but if he didn't at least talk to them then Bakura would have lie low for months. Ryo grimaced at the thought of what that would do to his brother, and by extension to everyone around him. Which meant Ryo. Ugh.

Ryo set two plates out on the table before jogging back up the stairs, giving his brother's door another knock. "Bakura, I've got food on the table if you want it!"

Silence.

Ryo rolled his eyes. "Fine, sleep, but don't blame me if it's cold by the time you get your lazy self down the stairs." He turned away from the door, heading back down the stairs, but before he reached the bottom there was a knock at the door. Ryo frowned – they hardly ever had visitors here. Bakura operated from another address deeper in the city, and Ryo's only companions were a couple of people on his course at college, no one close enough to pay him a house call. Thinking it was probably just some salesman, Ryo sighed heavily as he descended the last few steps, only for a loud incessant ringing to begin from up the stairs.

_Typical!_ Ryo turned to yell, "Bakura, can you get my phone? It's in my room!" before he turned back to the door, attempting to peer through the glass just as the doorbell rang again. The phone was still ringing and there was no sign of movement, so Ryo hissed through his teeth before sprinting back up the stairs, shouting a, "Just a minute!" over his shoulder. He entered his room to see his phone jingling away on his desk. Snatching it up, Ryo didn't bother checking the caller ID before he answered. "Hello, I'm sorry but someone's at the door, I'll just be a mi-"

"Ryo, it's me. Shut up and listen." Bakura's dark voice spoke quickly down the line, clear as day. "The police caught me stealing last night, I ran away but they thought I was you because of the description. They'll be looking for you and I think they might have got our address so you should probably get out of there."

"I – what?!" Ryo's jaw dropped. "Why did you let that happen?"

Bakura growled. "It wasn't exactly by choice. Get out of there before the police arrive."

The doorbell rang just as Bakura finished speaking, and Ryo almost cursed for the first time in his life. He bit back the word, instead hissing, "I think they're already here, idiot! Someone's at the door, anyway."

"Well, shit." Bakura had none of Ryo's qualms about swearing. "I left the back door open, there's a tiny alley if you run straight to the left, it comes out by the museum. Go that way and run, find somewhere to lay low for a couple of hours and keep your phone on, I'll ring you when I can."

"No, Bakura! I had plans today -" Ryo stopped when the phone cut off, and Bakura was gone. _Well, fantastic!_ Ryo thought with a grumble, dropping his phone back into his pocket before he dodged back down the stairs. There were still shadows on the other side of the door, and as he watched there was a loud knock followed by a shout.

"It's the police, open up!"

_Forget it!_ Ryo turned on his heel and went straight to the kitchen, finding the back door unlocked just as Bakura had said. He slipped through without a backwards glance, looking around, his brows furrowed in confusion. The only alley-like thing he could see was a tiny hole between some brambles to his left, but Bakura couldn't have meant in there, could he?

"There he is!"

Ryo's jaw dropped almost comically as he turned slowly to see a burly police officer coming towards him at a run. One quick glance showed Ryo there were more behind him, advancing at an alarming rate around the side of the house. Ryo didn't think any more past _I am going to kill you, Bakura!_ before he pushed his way through the tiny gap in the brambles, running at breakneck speed down the tiny alley on the other side. The space was miniscule, the path covered overhead by mats of bushes all tangled together, forcing Ryo to run in an awkward half-crouch. _At least they shouldn't be able to follow me,_ Ryo thought bitterly. _I am still going to murder Bakura, though._

After what felt like far too long, Ryo finally emerged out of the bushes, his hair stuck up in a jagged frame with bits of twig and leaves clinging to his long white strands. His face was smeared with dirt and sweat, his clothes torn and ragged where he had raced through the brambles. Ryo knew full well what a mess he must have looked.

As Bakura had said, the passage came out by the museum, which meant the Ryo had run half way across town. No wonder his chest was burning so much; he had been more active in these past few days than he usually was in two whole months. Allowing his eyes to close, Ryo sagged against the wall of the museum with a tired sigh. So now he was just expected to hang around for a couple of hours until Bakura saw fit to call him again? As if! Ryo hadn't even been able to eat before he was so rudely chased out of his house, as his loudly rumbling stomach reminded him, and he had absolutely nowhere else to go. Well, unless he went straight to Kek.

...Could he do that?

Ryo chewed his lip, his eyes slipping open again and squinting in the morning sun. Kek had made it perfectly clear that he wanted Ryo to return, but he wasn't sure how welcome he would be if he showed up in such a mess as he was now. Kek would probably just laugh at him. Ryo grimaced a little at the thought of the raucous peals of laughter bound to greet him if he went back to that mansion looking this state, but really, he didn't have many other options. Plus, Kek had to have food in that huge rat-run of a house, right?

Ryo's stomach made his decision for him at that point.

Starting down the pavement, Ryo checked around every corner for police officers before he turned it – the last thing he needed was to lead them to Kek, after all. However, this part of the city was much quieter than his own area, so Ryo made it back to those tall, imposing gates with little to no difficulty. To his surprise they were open, the long drive up to the vast building unguarded and open aside from the trees lining the path. Ryo stepped forwards hesitantly, his eyes wide as he took in his strangely deserted surroundings; the huge oak doors were as threatening as ever, but there was no one there to open them this time. Should he knock?

Ryo climbed the steps up to them with a slight frown, wondering why everything was so quiet. Was it possible that the police had already got here and chased the inhabitants away? The idea of Kek locked up in a prison cell sent cold tendrils clutching around Ryo's heart, his gut clenching tightly, but he shook the feelings away with a small snort. Kek wasn't stupid enough to get caught so easily. He hoped. Anyway, even if this place had been abandoned, there still couldn't be any harm in looking, right? After all, Ryo had no other way of finding Kek, and he was not anticipating merely wandering around the city for two hours whilst he waited for whatever Bakura was going to do. He was getting seriously sick of tidying up after Bakura's messes.

Ryo squared his shoulders and stepped up to the door, boldly pushing it open.

The huge entrance hall was slowly revealed, still just as imposing as Ryo remembered it; the drapes covering the walls and the thick, plush carpet were bordering on gaudy. He stepped slowly through the doors, allowing them to swing ponderously shut behind him as he edged further into the mansion, the shadows leaping out at him. The lights were all on, but no one was around to stop him. Ryo continued down the corridor slowly, closed doors both to his left and to his right, all of them made of threatening dark wood, promising more shadows. Ryo swallowed. He didn't know his way around and he didn't relish the thought of having to explain himself if someone else happened to find him, unless it was Kek of course. Ryo chewed his lip as he hesitantly wandered around the mansion, randomly picking directions when he met a junction. He hadn't expected it to be this difficult to find Kek again; he had made it perfectly clear yesterday that he wanted Ryo to come back. Well, here Ryo was, and he couldn't even be bothered to welcome him! Rude, really.

Ryo paused when he reached a flight of stairs tucked away in one corner of the mansion. They spiralled far above his head, moving up what seemed to be a sort of tower facing off the back of the building, all sharp corners and jutting turns. Ryo was instantly drawn to them, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he stepped over, running a tentative hand over the wood of the banister. It was smooth under his fingers, his nails digging slightly into the crack as he took a careful step forwards. The thick carpet muffled all sounds as he made his slow way up the steps, eyes going wide as the staircase wound on and on up, enclosed by fancy wallpaper and twisting statues. Ryo quickened his steps slightly, racing up the last few stairs until he arrived at a small landing, a huge wooden door set into one side. He eyed it warily – it was extremely impressive, gilded in gold and patterned with intricate, nonsensical designs in all shades of green, yellow and red, occasionally clashing horribly but weaving together to create an incredible tapestry of colour. Ryo couldn't resist running his fingers over it once, marvelling at the strength of the material under his nails, before his arm lowered and his fingers wrapped around the handle. He had no idea what was behind this door, but for some reason it seemed to be calling to him. It would be locked, though, surely.

Still, no harm in trying...

Ryo took a deep breath and twisted the handle, pushing lightly against the door; his eyes widened in amazement when it gave slightly. He pushed harder, watching with raised brows as it swung all the way open, revealing a vast bedroom. Gold was the first thing to hit him, a bright gold that lit up the shadowy corners of the room with a bright glow; the room was lit by several torches set at regular intervals into the walls, casting soft shadows that flickered against the beige wallpaper and soft carpet. Ryo's mouth opened softly as he stepped in, barely noticing the door shutting behind him. His eyes picked out every corner of the vast room, taking in the huge desk underneath a wide bright window, the canopied bed sticking out from one wall piled high with cushions and silken sheets, the impressive wardrobe resting against the opposite wall. Ryo walked forwards cautiously, glancing once out of the window at the impressive view before heading slowly to the bed, running his fingers through the soft covers. The silk slipped easily through his fingers; whoever slept here was obviously very wealthy. Ryo couldn't resist perching on the edge of the bed, sighing when the mattress sank to accommodate his thin form. It was incredibly comfortable.

Ryo fell back, closing his eyes and smiling when the sheets bunched beneath his fingers. It was extremely comfortable and he was tired after his debacle of an escape earlier so he stayed there, pulling tired fingers through the mats in his hair and releasing the occasional twig or leaf. He lay for so long that he didn't even notice the sounds of other people until a voice called from the stairs, "Leave me for the hour now, I'll be in my room until it's time to go again!"

Ryo shot upright, his eyes flying wide open as his throat constricted and his gut clenched. The voice was _right outside the door_, and now there were footsteps coming nearer...

Ryo moved without thinking, leaping across the room and looking around in panicked desperation. What could he do? Where could he hide? He could _not_ be found in someone's bedroom...!

The door handle twisted and Ryo stifled a yelp, flying across the room to the first thing that met his gaze – the wardrobe. He pulled the door open and dived in, shutting it behind him just as the door opened. Crouching amongst a plethora of cloaks and shirts, Ryo kept his heaving breaths as silent as he could, pressing his ear to the wood and listening desperately to the movements of the person now in the bedroom. Footsteps paced confidently, muffled by the carpet, but they stopped abruptly and were followed by a low whistle. "Well, well, looks like someone's been having fun."

Ryo's jaw went slack when he recognised the voice. That was Kek! Ryo was trapped in Kek's wardrobe, in Kek's bedroom, in Kek's mansion, and now Kek himself was in the same room and bound to discover Ryo at any second! Ryo's throat froze, his mouth going absolutely dry. Could this get any more awkward?

"Whoever thought it was funny to put a leaf and a bunch of twigs on my bed, I'm very amused and all that, but if you don't get the fuck out here in the next ten seconds I am going to murder you and your family. _Slowly._"

...Yep. It just got more awkward.

Ryo stopped breathing altogether when the footsteps moved again, more slowly this time. The dark voice crooned, "Come on, whoever you are I know you still have to be in here. Maybe we should start locking up when we all go out ... but no one even knows this is here."

Ryo swallowed when the footsteps came closer, right up to the other side of the door where Ryo was crouched. He could hear the other breathing.

"Not many places to hide in here," Kek breathed before the door was flung wide and light streamed into the small dark space of the wardrobe.

Ryo blinked, squinting as he gazed up into the dark violet eyes of the other. His knees were drawn into his chest, pale arms wrapped around them as he crouched on the wardrobe floor, chewing his lip nervously before working enough moisture into his mouth to speak. "Um ... hi?"

Kek just stared at him for a long moment before bursting into loud peals of laughter. "Just – just what are you doing in my wardrobe?"

"I have a perfectly rational explanation," Ryo murmured, resting his chin on his arms.

Kek stopped laughing for long enough to pull him to his feet, dragging him out from between the clothes and into the light. "Oh, I _have_ to hear this. What the fuck happened to you?" One tanned hand lifted to drag through Ryo's tangled locks, coming away with bits of twig and leaf. "You look like you were dragged through a hedge backwards."

"I _was_," Ryo sighed irritably. "Well, almost, anyway. It wasn't backwards, and I was running."

Kek lifted an eyebrow, his lips still stretched into a wide grin. "Explain."

"My brother got caught stealing, the police came to our flat, I had to run away," Ryo explained patiently, drawing one tired hand across his forehead just as his stomach made itself known again. "I haven't eaten all day. I am _exhausted_."

"Your brother steals?" Kek tilted his head, pursing his lips. "And here I thought you were squeaky-clean."

Ryo huffed. "_I_ am. What Bakura does is none of my business."

Kek just laughed again, dragging Ryo forwards and slinging one arm causally around his shoulder. "Let's get you some food. I can practically _smell_ how hungry you are."

"How does that even work?" Ryo grumbled, allowing himself to be dragged over and plonked unceremoniously down onto the bed.

Kek ignored him, instead snatching up a phone and pressing a few buttons. Ryo watched him lazily, allowing his eyes to drift back over the tall tanned form; Kek was in his usual attire, long purple cloak flaring over his shoulders, spiked blond hair sticking irrefutably up towards the canopy of the bed as Kek collapsed back, kicking up so his back was against the headboard. He caught Ryo's stare and grinned. "If you were anyone else, I'd kill you for looking at me like that."

"Like what?" Ryo mumbled, self consciously drawing his knees into his chest as he met Kek's scrutinising stare.

Kek grinned. "Like you're going to eat me."

"I'm not -!" Ryo floundered, his eyes going wide. "I just – I was just looking at you! And I'm hungry! I don't want to _eat_ you..."

"Relax!" Kek burst back into peals of laughter, his head smacking back against the headboard. "You couldn't eat me, little one. I'd destroy you in seconds."

Ryo huffed. "You wouldn't, though. You like me too much."

A hefty silence fell through the chamber, during which Ryo looked mortified and Kek looked amused, before a knock at the door sounded and thankfully interrupted them. Kek didn't take his eyes off Ryo as he lazily called, "Enter."

The door opened, a tray was placed on the end of the bed, and the door closed again. Ryo's gaze immediately turned to the food, his eyes going round, which only served to make Kek laugh at him more. "Eat, little one! Before you tear apart my house."

Ryo hardly heard him through the ravenous grumblings of his stomach, instead devouring the food faster than was humanly possible. Kek was almost surprised. "That was quick."

Ryo shrugged, looking a little embarrassed. "Sorry. I was starving."

"I can tell!" Kek chuckled, gesturing lazily from his place sprawled out against the headboard. "Shove the tray on the floor and come here."

Ryo frowned disapprovingly at him. "I will not _shove it on the floor._ I'll put it away neatly, thank you very much."

Kek just laughed again so Ryo sighed in annoyance, scooping the tray up and lifting it carefully over to the desk, placing it down softly on the wood. He returned to the bed and sat primly in one corner at its foot, curling himself into a corner and folding his arms.

Kek wouldn't have that for long.

"When I said _come here_," Kek laughed, reaching forwards and dragging Ryo over to him, ignoring his squeaks and protests, "I meant literally _here._" Ryo was dumped unceremoniously right on Kek's lap, his legs dangling horizontally across Kek's knees as strong tanned arms held him firmly in place.

Ryo struggled fruitlessly for a few moments before rolling his eyes, crashing into Kek's shoulder with a grimace. "I _can_ still move for myself, you know."

"But it's so much more fun this way." Kek's laugh ran right through Ryo's hair, and then the tanned hands were turning him around so that his back was pressed to Kek's chest. Fingers ran through his hair, untangling the locks and picking out the last of the twigs and leaves trapped in the white.

Ryo went stock still, shocked, before he tentatively relaxed into the rather pleasant touch. "Um ... what are you doing?"

"I'm tidying you up," Kek chuckled, his fingers briefly massaging Ryo's scalp before continuing their assault on the mess in his hair. "What did you think I was doing?"

Ryo held back a slight moan when he was tugged further back into Kek's chest. "I ... just wondered why."

"Because it is hard to take you seriously when you've got half a hedge in your hair," Kek chuckled, continuing his ministrations until Ryo was completely twig-free. The hands didn't stop there, though, moving down to his back instead. Ryo released a low moan when fingers kneaded into his tense muscles.

Kek just laughed, his lips suddenly right by Ryo's ear. "Problem?"

"N-no," Ryo gasped out, his head automatically snapping back as Kek's hands moulded into his shoulder blades. "No problem."

Kek grinned, breath tickling Ryo's neck as he spoke. "Well, good, because now I've got you in my room I have absolutely _no_ intention of letting you leave."

Ryo sucked in a breath at the chilling voice that caressed his ears, the hands at his back suddenly spinning him around to meet Kek's dark, dancing eyes. Ryo couldn't resist moving a little closer, resting on his knees as he placed his hands tentatively on Kek's shoulders. Kek's grin widened, his arms snaking around Ryo's waist and tugging him closer till, resting their foreheads together. "Oh, yes, Ryo," Kek all but purred, "You are going _nowhere_."

Ryo let out a small yelp when he was suddenly flipped once again, his back hitting the sheets this time. Kek was on him in seconds, hot lips pressed tight to Ryo's, purple cloak flaring over the both of them as it flowed away from Kek's shoulders. Ryo desperately drew in a breath before kissing Kek back, freeing his arms enough to latch onto Kek's neck and press him down further, relishing in the heat of his body and the softness of his hair. Kek chuckled into his mouth, his tanned hands roaming down Ryo's prone form, massaging his chest and abdomen before meeting the hem of his top, tugging irritably at the material. Ryo came to himself with a gasp, scrabbling back until his head met the headboard, propping himself up on his elbows. "Are you – are we really –"

"If you want to." Kek's dark eyes were glinting as they met Ryo's deep brown gaze, the black lines beneath them crinkled and messed a little from their movements.

Ryo swallowed, slowly allowing his eyes to run along Kek's form, memories of his dream the night before last sending hot hard need coursing through his veins. He wanted to, there was no doubt about that, but he had to be sure... "Let me just check," Ryo said hesitantly, nibbling on his bottom lip as he looked straight at Kek. "You're going to be wanting to see me again after this, right?"

"Oh, trust me, Ryo," Kek grinned, leaning impossibly close until all his features were blurred, "I have no intention of letting you leave my side ever again."

Ryo shivered at those words before reaching up and claiming Kek's lips once again with his own.

Their clothes were removed in no time; Kek's cloak was the only item that remained on the bed as it was rolled up and shoved carelessly into a corner. Ryo ran his hands admiringly over Kek's skin, marvelling at the contrast beneath his deathly pallid hands and the brown tone of the other. Kek made small noises of pleasure in the back of his throat as he leaned down, his hands all over Ryo's body as he latched his mouth onto his pale neck, sucking at the skin and leaving marks dotted all along his fragile form. Ryo arched his back, fingers digging into Kek's shoulders for support as his legs automatically parted, winding around Kek's hips. Kek growled and ground down, sending delicious shivers up Ryo's spine and causing a gasp to escape his mouth as he sought more of that incredible friction.

Kek released his neck in favour of grinning, brushing the tip of his nose with a kiss as he spoke. "You ready?"

"D-don't you have lube?" Ryo managed around his constricted throat, his hands running sensuously over Kek's chest.

Kek frowned momentarily before closing his eyes and making a low noise of pleasure. "Do you really need it?"

"Considering I'm a virgin," Ryo hissed, "It might be advisable, yes."

Kek's brow shot up, but he obediently leaned under the bed and retrieved a small bottle. "A virgin, hm?"

"Are you really surprised?" Ryo almost felt flattered.

Kek just grinned at him before unscrewing the bottle and dipping his fingers in, parting Ryo's legs further. Ryo grimaced and attempted to relax when the first digit pushed in, wriggling uncomfortably until Kek captured him in a demanding kiss. "Stop struggling."

"It isn't exactly comfortable," Ryo hissed by way of response, wincing when a second finger joined the first.

Kek just cackled evilly. "It gets better. Trust me."

Ryo rolled his eyes, biting his lip when a third finger stretched him. Luckily for Ryo, Kek was impatient, and so he soon pulled the fingers out and readied himself, poised precariously as he placed his palms flat on either side of Ryo's head. Ryo gazed up at him with flaring eyes, examining every line of his face and contour of his body, his hands running slowly up Kek's arms.

Kek grinned down at him and snapped his hips forward.

Ryo's back arched with a hiss at the sudden incredible heat, Kek giving him no time to adjust before he moved and rocked further in. Ryo's eyes screwed shut, his nails leaving tracks down Kek's arms as he tried to drag him nearer, wanting to feel more heat, more friction, just _more_ of him. Kek was more than happy to comply, lowering himself until his lips ravaged Ryo's forehead, his cheeks, his lips and neck, Ryo giving him quick pecks in return. With each thrust Kek tried a different angle, his pace almost unbearably fast as his hips hit Ryo's, until he brushed something deep inside that had Ryo screaming.

Kek paused just briefly to make sure it was a shout of pleasure that tore from Ryo's lips, and one glance at lust-filled hazy brown eyes was enough to assure him of that fact. Ryo practically arching right off the bed was enough of an indicator when Kek brushed the spot again, Ryo's arms wrapping tightly around his broad back and clutching on for dear life as Kek continued to thrust. The heat was impossible between them now, pooling in Ryo's gut until he couldn't bear it anymore, his needy face speaking volumes. Kek knew that look well enough to know what he had to do, fingers wrapping tight around Ryo and finishing him with a couple of flicks of the wrist, white hot heat intensifying between his fingers. Ryo sagged, spent but filled as Kek thrust a couple more times, finally letting go inside him with a growl before collapsing onto his pale chest. Ryo concentrated on just breathing for a few moments, allowing his body to settle back into its normal rhythms before daring to move, wrapping his arms gently around the tanned mess currently collapsed on his chest.

Kek lifted tired violet eyes, blonde hair sticking to his forehead. He blinked when Ryo tangled fingers in his locks.

Ryo smiled. "I think this is the first time I've seen you speechless."

Kek merely swatted at him, shifting his hips out of Ryo without leaving the warmth of his chest as violet eyes closed once more. Ryo smiled down at him, moving his fingers through his hair and watching whilst his chest moved into the slow pattern of sleep. It was amazing to watch such a threatening creature become so docile, especially when Ryo remembered his appearance when they first met. It had been a really strange few days, but that didn't change the fact that they were the best Ryo could remember.

...

A loud, incessant ringing pierced through Ryo's ears.

He groaned, really loathe to wake up even as he just came to realise that he was sleeping. There was a warm weight pressing into his chest, an incredible heat that was too _alive_ to merely be covers. That was when Ryo remembered that he most definitely wasn't in his own bed, and the thing lying on top of him was his kidnapper-turned-saviour-turned-sort-of-boyfriend- ish-maybe.

Ryo swallowed, smiled, and refused to open his eyes.

The ringing died, then started up again with renewed intensity. The thing on top of Ryo groaned loudly, clambering blindly across him and digging around in the mess of clothes on the floor before finally retrieving the phone. Ryo reluctantly opened his eyes to find his own phone pressed to Kek's ear, Kek himself sprawled horizontally across Ryo's stomach as he answered with a disgruntled tone, "What?"

A low voice could be heard from the other end, and Kek grinned. "Why, hello, Bakura. Yes, this is Ryo's phone. I'm afraid he's a little busy just now."

Ryo's jaw dropped. Bakura, of course! He was supposed to wait for a call, but then Kek had showed up and he'd got, well, side-tracked. Ryo lifted one pale hand, gesturing to the phone, but Kek's grin merely widened as he kept talking down the line. "Yes, Ryo's too busy getting fucked to talk to you. You go do whatever you need to – Ryo is perfectly safe with me. No one but me is allowed to touch him." Without another word Kek snapped the phone shut and tossed it away.

Ryo watched it sail over the edge of the bed, his eyes wide and mouth open. "...Kek! That was my brother!"

"Yes, I know." There was laughter in Kek's tone. "He wanted to make sure you weren't in the flat or with the police – he's had to leave town. He basically abandoned you, after you kept refusing to come back with me because of him! Rude."

Ryo blinked. "He's ... gone? He isn't in the city anymore?"

"He had to run after he was stupid enough to get caught," Kek snorted, spinning with a grin back around to hover above Ryo. "You're much safer with me."

Ryo swallowed when he met Kek's hungry gaze again. "You still should have let me speak to him."

"You can call him in the morning." Kek bent down, brushing their lips together before continuing. "You're a little busy just now."

Ryo half-heartedly held up a fight for a couple more seconds before eagerly responding to Kek's kisses, pulling him back down and wrapping his legs around his waist. This time, it was Ryo who had absolutely no intention of leaving, and nothing in the entirety of Domino City could drag him away from Kek's embrace.

**Finally an ending! I apologise once again for making you all wait so long for this; I hope it was satisfactory! Also, I wanted to put Kek in a gothic mansion. Don't ask me why. Random fetish of mine. ^_^ I have not proof read this, so if you spot any typos please let me know! I shall check it anyway in the morning, and I'm pretty sure I should fix some mistakes in previous chapters, so, yeah. Oops. XD**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story, I am really pleased by how well received it has been. I honestly didn't think many people would read it, so thank you and I really hope you found the ending satisfactory! Grey, I hope you are pleased with me. XD Thanks to all reviewers, I am eternally grateful! - Jem**


End file.
